The Power of love
by Rin-sesshomaru1
Summary: Caroline décide de rejoindre Klaus mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Caroline éteint ses émotions. Face à une nouvelle Caroline, que fera Klaus pour qu'elle les rallume? Entre trahison et amour, comment notre couple feront face à ces problèmes?
1. L'arrivée

Chapitre 1 : _**L'arrivée **_

_Klaus avait autorisé Tyler à revenir à Mystic Falls et il était parti pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Caroline avait essayé de contacter Tyler pour l'annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais il avait décidé de ne pas revenir car il avait des choses importantes à régler. Caroline se trouvait alors seule, sans petit-ami ni meilleure amie car Bonnie n'était pas là et Elena était parti en voyage avec Damon et Stefan avait disparu sans donner de ses nouvelles. Elle était dans sa chambre, elle regardait le plafond en pensant à Klaus. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? Elle l'ignorait mais Klaus hantait bien ses pensées alors elle prit son téléphone et sans réfléchir elle appela Klaus mais quand elle entendit elle paniqua puis raccrocha._

Caroline : Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé ? Care, Care.

_Klaus rappela et Caroline sursauta quand elle vit son phone vibrer._

Caroline : C'est lui, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je réponds… Non mais… Oh putain je fais quoi ?

_Caroline était entrain de s'affoler puis elle reprit son souffle et elle répondit._

Caroline : Allô !

Klaus : Sweetheart ça va ?

Caroline : Euh… Oui… Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Klaus : Parce que tu m'as appelé et tu as raccroché quand je t'ai appelé.

Caroline : Euh, je me suis trompée de destinataire.

Klaus : Love qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes amis ou bien je me trompe ?

Caroline : Euh… Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles c'est tout.

Klaus : Je ne vais jamais bien loin de toi.

_Caroline fut surprise de cette confession, elle restait au téléphone sans dire un mot, elle prit conscience qu'elle aussi n'allait pas bien depuis le départ de Klaus et qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi mal, elle n'en revenait pas, Klaus lui manquait. _

Klaus : Tu es toujours là ? Caroline ? Love ?

Caroline : Oui je suis toujours là.

Klaus : Quand commences-tu les cours ?

Caroline : Dans un mois.

Klaus : Tu sais ma proposition tient toujours.

Caroline : Oui je veux bien venir te rejoindre en Nouvelle-Orléans.

Klaus : Quoi ?

Caroline : Tu as bien entendu je veux venir te rejoindre en Nouvelle-Orléans.

Klaus : Je t'envoie le billet d'avion. Tu es sure ? Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, tu peux encore y réfléchir.

Caroline : J'ai déjà réfléchi et je viens te rejoindre.

Klaus : D'accord.

Caroline : A demain.

Klaus : Bonne nuit love.

_Caroline raccrocha, elle souffla enfin. Elle allait rejoindre Klaus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle le faisait mais elle avait besoin de le revoir, le départ de Klaus avait causé en elle un immense vide. _

_Klaus lui n'en revenait pas, la femme qu'il désirait temps elle allait arrivé demain, elle venait pour lui, c'était juste incroyable. Il se servit un verre de scotch et le bu d'un coup sec. Elijah le rejoignit au salon._

Klaus : Elijah j'aurai besoin que tu me prépares une chambre pour demain.

Elijah : Une chambre pour qui ?

Klaus : Pour Caroline.

Elijah : Quoi ? Pour Caroline ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe parce que je ne suis plus rien.

Klaus : Moi-même je ne sais pas quoi te dire mon frère mais elle a décidé de venir me rejoindre et elle sera là demain alors je voudrais qu'une chambre soit prête pour elle.

Elijah : D'accord.

_Hayley fit son apparition, elle s'adossa sur un mur en croisant les bras._

Hayley : Comme ça notre cher Caroline va venir ici. A ce que je vois, entre Tyler et elle c'est bel et bien fini. Mais bon je ne comprends le choix de Caroline, comment peut-elle quitter un mec aussi sexy que Tyler pour ça ?

_Hayley désigna Klaus comme une chose, à ce moment-là Klaus se jeta sur elle et l'étrangla._

Klaus : Tu ferais mieux de la fermer. Encore un mot et je tranche la gorge.

Elijah : Niklaus !

_Klaus relâcha Hayley et il monta dans sa chambre. Elijah aidai Hayley à se relever et la fit asseoir sur un fauteuil._

_Caroline était entrain de faire ses valises, sa mère n'était pas d'accord avec son choix d'aller rejoindre Klaus en Nouvelle-Orléans._

Liz Forbes : Caroline je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'y aller. Il est mauvais Caroline, il a tué des milliers de personnes ma fille.

Caroline : Je sais maman mais je sais aussi qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. J'ai vu qu'il a de bon côté maman et je ne vais pas toujours enfin, je ne sais pas mais je vais faire un mois avec lui et voir ce que ça va donner. Maman fais-moi confiance s'il te plait.

Liz Forbes : Caroline ! Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, tu es mon enfant unique, si je te perds je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Caroline : Maman tu ne me perdras pas.

_Caroline serra sa mère dans ses bras._

Caroline : Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je t'appellerai tous les jours et si ça ne se passe pas bien je reviens aussitôt à la maison. Je t'aime maman.

_Le lendemain, Caroline et sa mère était à l'aéroport. C'était l'heure du décollage. Caroline disait au revoir à sa mère._

Caroline : Je t'aime maman.

Liz Forbes : Moi aussi. Appelle-moi quand tu arrives et s'il te plait fais attention à toi.

Caroline : Okay maman.

_Caroline alla prendre l'avion. _

_Dans l'avion, Caroline souriait imaginant tout ce qu'elle allait découvrir avec Klaus, elle n'était jamais sorti de Mystic Falls et pour elle aller à la nouvelle-Orléans, signifiait de nouvelles aventures et probablement un nouvel amour. _

_Klaus attendait Caroline à l'aéroport, il était impatient de la revoir, il n'en revenait toujours pas, Caroline avait finalement décidé de venir le rejoindre. Il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait si tôt mais il en était satisfait, il eut un grand sourire quand il vit Caroline arriver._

_POV de Caroline._

_Je me demandais toujours ce que je faisais là, j'allais passer un mois avec Klaus mais l'avoir si loin de moi m'avait énormément fait souffrir depuis son départ j'avais à peine manger, je n'avais plus goût à rien et je n'étais presque pas sortit de ma chambre, j'avais pratiquement passé un deux mois dans ma chambre sans rien manger et passer mon temps à pleurer et aujourd'hui j'étais très heureuse, il était là devant moi me faisant un de ses plus beau sourire, il était si craquant que je fondais. Il vint à ma rencontre avec ce sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres, ses lèvres. Elles m'attiraient, j'avais envie de les goutter, elles étaient si belles. _

_Je repris mon esprit._

Klaus : Bonjour !

Caroline : Bonjour.

Klaus : Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

Caroline : Oui pas mal, j'avoue que voyager en première classe a un charme.

_Je le taquinais, le voir me rendait heureuse. Il prit ma valise et me fit signe de le suivre. _

_Dans la voiture, je me sentie gênée tout d'un coup car il n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager, je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas avec mon physique, était-ce ma coupe de cheveux ? Mes vêtements ?_

Klaus : Tu as beaucoup maigris depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Caroline : Tu trouves ?

_C'est vrai que j'avais perdu quelques kilos mais c'était à cause de toi, j'ai vécu deux mois affreux sans toi. Comment veux-tu que je sois bien alors que tu m'avais abandonné ?_

Klaus : Oui, à te voir on dirait que tu as perdu au moins 5 à 8kilos. Déjà tu n'étais pas très en chair alors là il ne te reste presque plus rien, on dirait que tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis des années. Que s'est-il passé ?

Caroline : Rien, j'ai juste voulu perdre quelques kilos.

Klaus : Tu as juste voulu perdre quelques kilos ?! Mais tu t'es vu dans une glace ? On dirait une anorexique !

Caroline : A ce point là ?

Klaus : Oui. Et tu as la peau toute blanche, je peux même apercevoir tes veines à travers ta peau.

Caroline : oh !

Klaus : Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

Caroline : Rien.

_Je sentais à la voix de Klaus qu'il commençait à perdre patience, mes réponses évasives l'agaçaient et il n'allait pas tarder à exploser. C'est vrai que j'étais très blanche et que j'avais beaucoup maigris mais comment lui dire que c'est parce qu'il n'était pas là que j'avais cessé de me nourrir ? Comment lui dire que je n'avais plus gout à rien depuis qu'il était parti ?_

Klaus : Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Caroline, pourquoi je te retrouve dans cet état et tu as intérêt à me donner une réponse claire et nette.

Caroline : Je ne me suis pas nourrie depuis ton départ et je suis restée enfermer dans ma chambre sans voir le soleil. Ce qui explique ma maigreur et ma blancheur.

_Je vis que Klaus était surpris mais aussi en colère et que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure._

Klaus : Pourquoi Caroline ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas te nourrir ?

Caroline : Parce que tu n'étais pas là. Parce que tu étais partit et ton absence m'a beaucoup fait mal surtout que j'avais perdu tous mes amis et parce que depuis que tu étais parti tu ne m'avais même pas appelé ni envoyé un message, je me suis dit que tu m'avais déjà oublié.

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si le chapitre vous plait alors je posterai d'autres chapitres. J'ai besoin de vos amis bon comme mauvais.**_


	2. Une mauvaise nouvelle

Chapitre 2 : _**Une mauvaise nouvelle**_

_Klaus fut surpris de la déclaration de Caroline, il se gara au milieu de la route._

Klaus : Que viens-tu de dire ?

Caroline : Je viens de dire que c'est parce que tu m'as manqué que je suis dans cet état là.

Klaus : Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé mais comme tu semblais heureuse d'apprendre que Tyler pouvait revenir j'ai voulu te laisser seule avec lui.

Caroline : Tyler et moi avions rompu, je l'ai appelé le soir même mais il m'a dit que lui et moi s'était fini, qu'il avait des choses importantes à régler. Voilà tu sais tout.

Klaus : Je suis désolé mais je suis quand même en colère contre toi, tu aurais pu m'appeler pour venir te chercher au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta chambre.

_Klaus se remit à conduire et gara devant un hôpital._

Caroline : Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

Klaus : Je vais prendre des poches de sang, tu as besoin de te nourrir. Tu t'es regardé ? Tu es toute pâle blanche Love, je dirais même transparente. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies passé autant sans te nourrir. Attends-moi ici et ne bouge pas.

_Klaus descendit de la voiture et entra à l'hôpital cherché des poches de sang. _

_POV de Klaus._

_Ma belle avait passé deux mois sans se nourrir ni même sortir parce que j'étais parti, j'étais heureux de savoir que malgré tout je ne la laissais pas indifférente à mon charme et que peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait m'aimer. Et comme elle est désormais libre j'ai surement une chance de la séduire mais quand elle apprendra pour Hayley, je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. J'appréhendais ce moment et je n'étais pas rassuré car maintenant qu'elle était venue à moi je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'un plaisir d'une nuit puisse tout gâcher._

_Klaus avait contraint certains employés de l'hôpital pour avoir quelques poches de sang puis il remonta dans la voiture et en tint quatre à Caroline et mis le reste à l'arrière._

Klaus : Prends ça, tu dois te nourrir et promets-moi de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Caroline : Promis.

_Caroline finit les poches de sang en quelques minutes, elle reprenait peu à peu une couleur de peau normale. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Klaus._

_Klaus monta les bagages de Caroline dans sa chambre, Elijah avait pris soin de la préparer et d'ajouter des touches féminines pour que Caroline se sente comme chez elle. Elle était éblouie par tant de luxe. _

Caroline : Waouh ! Elle est vraiment magnifique.

Klaus : Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise. Ma chambre est juste en face au cas où.

Caroline : Encore merci.

Klaus : Change-toi vite on sort, j'aimerai te faire visiter la ville.

Caroline : Ok, accorde-moi une heure.

_Caroline entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. Klaus redescendit se servir un verre d'alcool. Elijah alla le retrouver._

Elijah : Tu lui as dit ?

Klaus : Non, je le ferai plus tard, pour le moment je préfère ne pas lui en parler. Elle n'était pas bien quand je suis allé la chercher à l'aéroport. Elle a passé deux mois sans se nourrir, tu t'en rends compte ? Elle aurait pu faire du mal à n'importe qui mais elle a réussit à contrôler sa faim, au lieu de devenir folle elle s'est affaiblie.

Hayley : Oh ! La pauvre petite chérie, elle a fait deux mois sans se nourrir et elle accourt chez le grand méchant loup pour qu'il la sauve. Comme c'est mignon.

_Klaus flasha sur Hayley plein de rage. Hayley le défiait du regard._

Elijah : Klaus !

Hayley : A ta place je n'y penserai même pas, je te rappelle que je porte ton enfant. Ton enfant Klaus alors fais attention où tu poses tes mains de peur que notre enfant ne soit touché. On va avoir un bébé mon amour.

_Caroline qui était aux escaliers avait entendu toute leur conversation, elle avait les yeux humides, elle était au bord des larmes, tout le monde se retourna pour la voir. Klaus comprit qu'elle avait tout entendu, Caroline courut vers la porte d'entrée mais Klaus flasha sur elle et l'attrapa par le bras, Caroline était folle de rage et déçue._

_POV de Caroline._

_J'étais en colère, en colère contre moi-même, je m'en voulais d'avoir pu penser que je pouvais oublier ce que Klaus m'avait fait subir, ce qu'il nous avait fait subir et qu'il pouvait changer. Je pensais qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, j'ai voulu croire qu'au fond de lui il y avait un peu d'humanité mais au lieu de ça j'apprends qu'il va avoir un enfant, un enfant avec cette garce. C'est un cauchemar, ça ne pas être vrai. Je rêve mais non ce n'est pas un rêve, j'étais prête à m'en aller que Klaus me retenait en tenant mon bras, il avait l'air désolé de la situation._

Klaus : S'il te plaît Caroline écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Caroline : Tu vas avoir un bébé Klaus, en plus avec cette garce ! Un bébé. Lâche-moi ok.

_Caroline se délivra de l'emprise de Klaus et courut très loin mais Klaus la rattrapa et la plaqua contre un arbre._

Klaus : Ecoute-moi je t'en prie, ce n'était juste que pour une nuit, ce jour-là Hayley et moi on avait besoin de réconfort. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne ressens pour rien et oui elle va avoir un enfant de moi mais je ne l'aime pas Caroline.

_Caroline était très en colère et elle s'est mise à pleurer. _

Caroline : Putain Klaus ! Tu as couché avec cette garce, tu vas avoir un enfant avec elle, un enfant ok ? Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu oser me faire ça ? Et dire que je me suis lamentée pendant des mois parce que tu n'étais plus là, dire que j'ai voulu tout oublier, oublier que tu m'as fait souffrir et que tu as fait souffrir les gens que j'aimais mais finalement tu continues de me faire du mal et là ça fait très mal tu sais, vraiment mal, je me sens humiliée, comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote de penser que tu pouvais m'aimer ? Que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose pour toi ? Comment ?

_Hayley se mit devant la porte d'entrée en caressant son ventre._

Hayley : Ma pauvre Caroline, comment as-tu pu être aussi idiote au point de penser qu'il pouvait t'aimer ? Il va avoir un bébé avec moi tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

_Klaus mit une claque à Hayley tellement il était en colère. Caroline n'en pouvait plus, elle avait si mal, si mal qu'elle pleurait toujours autant. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ce mal qui la rongeait, elle avait tout perdu, ses amis, sa vie, Tyler, son meilleur ami et même Klaus, la seule personne sur qui elle comptait l'avait trahi de la pire des manières. Alors sans réfléchir et sans plus attendre, elle éteignit ses émotions, au moment où Klaus comprit le geste de Caroline, il était trop tard, elle l'avait déjà fait, Klaus s'avança de Caroline inquiet et l'attrapa par ses deux bras._

Klaus : Caroline rallume les tu m'entends ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Care !

_Caroline regarda Klaus le regard vide._

Caroline : Comme ça je ne souffrirai plus jamais, je ne ressens plus rien, ni douleur, ni peur, ni angoisse, rien.

Klaus : Caroline, je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, tu dois les rallumer.

Caroline : J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre crier Caroline, tu me saoules Klaus, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Moi dans cet état là. Alors assume les conséquences de tes actes car je ne compte par m'arrêter là, j'ai comment dirais-je ? Euh… J'ai faim, à plus papa.

_Caroline s'en alla à sa vitesse vampirique laissant Klaus abasourdi tandis qu'Elijah aidait Hayley à se relever. _


	3. Une nouvelle Caroline

Chapitre 3 : _**Une nouvelle Caroline**_

_Caroline était partie en ville laissant un Klaus surpris et inquiet. Elijah aidait Hayley à se relever, Klaus était fou de rage alors il flasha sur Hayley et l'étrangla. Elijah comprenait la réaction de son frère mais il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas faire de mal à l'enfant, du moins, il l'espérait._

Klaus : Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Caroline, sache que toi et ton enfant allez mourir et je ne suis pas entrain de blaguer. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer même si cet enfant est de moi alors tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles.

_Klaus relâcha Hayley. Puis il prit son téléphone et appela Rebekah._

Klaus : Où es-tu ?

Rebekah : Moi aussi je suis heureuse de t'entendre mon frère. Je suis à Seattle pourquoi ?

Klaus : Prends le prochain vol pour la Nouvelle-Orléans immédiatement, j'ai besoin de toi.

Rebekah : Et pourquoi devrais-je revenir ?

Klaus : Rebekah amène tes fesses immédiatement et ce n'est pas une option ok ? Et ne m'énerve pas.

_Klaus raccrocha, il était à bout de nerf, il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où se trouvait Caroline, dans son état, Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle est capable de tout et surtout que Marcel surveillait la ville, Klaus ne voulait pas en plus de ça, faire foirer tout son plan pour récupérer sa ville._

Klaus : Elijah je veux que tu me surveilles les agissements de Marcel, il ne faut pas qu'il découvre que Caroline est dans les parages sinon ça va mal se finir et c'est toi qui a voulu que je garde cette chose chez moi alors surveille la sinon la prochaine je n'hésiterai pas à l'arracher la tête.

_Klaus regarda Hayley avec mépris puis il s'en alla à la recherche de Caroline. _

_Pendant ce temps Caroline était dans un bar, elle buvait et dansait avec des mecs, depuis qu'elle avait éteint ses émotions, elle avait changé. Klaus la cherchait partout puis une heure plus tard il trouvait Caroline dans ce bar avec des mecs qui la tripotait, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à notre cher hybride qui se dépêcha d'aller tirer Caroline de cet endroit. _

Klaus : Tu viens avec moi. Excuse-moi bébé mais c'est pour ton bien.

_Klaus brisa la nuque de Caroline et l'emmena chez lui. Il déposa Caroline sur son lit, elle dormait paisiblement. Klaus avait appelé Rebekah pour qu'elle vienne immédiatement car il avait besoin d'elle. _

_Deux heures plus tard, au salon, Elijah et Klaus buvaient tranquillement quand Rebekah arriva toute furieuse que son frère la dérange pendant ses vacances._

Rebekah : Je suis là que me veux-tu ?

Klaus : Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir ma sœur chérie.

Rebekah : Epargne-moi ton sarcasme et dis-moi ce que tu me veux exactement.

Klaus : J'aurai besoin que tu t'occupes de Caroline pendant un instant.

Rebekah : Comment ça Caroline ?

Klaus : Elle a éteint ses émotions et tu peux t'imaginer qu'elle a changé donc j'ai besoin que tu joues à la nounou pendant un temps.

Rebekah : Que l'as-tu fait Niklaus ?

Klaus : Rien, elle a juste appris pour Hayley et voilà !

Rebekah : Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses du mal aux gens qui t'aiment ?

_C'est à ce moment que Caroline fit son apparition, elle s'était réveillée._

Caroline : Oui Klaus, pourquoi fais-tu toujours souffrir les gens qui t'aiment ? Est-ce un jeu pour toi ? Je pensais que tu avais un cœur, faut croire que je me suis trompée, quoiqu'il en soit j'aimerai savoir pourquoi je suis ici.

Klaus : Love !

Caroline : Tu vas continuer à m'appeler ainsi pendant longtemps ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je m'appelle Caroline. Bon j'ai faim, je vous laisse et Klaus chéri à l'avenir ne me brise plus la nuque sinon je risque sérieusement de me mettre en colère.

Rebekah : Waouh ! Alors là mon frère tu as fait fort, la seule femme au monde qui était à même de ressentir quelque chose pour toi… La voir ainsi me laisse sans voix. On peut dire que ta méchanceté est contagieuse.

_Klaus lança un regard mauvais à Rebekah qui se figea aussitôt. _

Caroline : Bec ! Je vois que tu es resplendissante, être loin de Klaus te va à ravir !

Rebekah : Merci.

Caroline : J'ai vraiment très faim, où se trouve la cuisine ?

Klaus : J'y vais.

Caroline : Et si je me nourrissais directement sur toi ?

Klaus : Une poche de sang ça te va ?

Caroline : Oui.

_Klaus alla chercher la poche de sang à Caroline et revint aussitôt, il la jeta à Caroline qui l'attrapa sans problème._

Caroline : Merci mon loup. Tu viens me tenir compagnie dans la salle de bains ?

_Tout le monde fut surpris par la proposition de Caroline, Elijah et Rebekah échangèrent un regard d'étonnement et d'amusement._

Klaus : Non merci.

Caroline : Dommage ! On aurait pu faire des choses à deux. Bon ciao !

_Caroline monta dans la chambre de Klaus laissant Elijah, Rebekah ainsi que Klaus étonné de son comportement. _

_Une demi-heure plus tard les Originels étaient assis, soudain on entendit Caroline dans la salle de bain appelé Klaus doucement, ils utilisaient leurs ouïes spéciales vampires pour l'entendre et Caroline le faisait exprès car elle savait que Klaus l'écoutait._

_Caroline était dans un bain chaud, elle se caressait doucement et lentement, avec sensualité. Elle avait un sourire coquin aux lèvres qui ne la quittaient pas. _

Caroline : Huuuuuummm ! Oh la la, putain ! Klaus, tu ne veux pas venir me rejoindre ? _sur un ton sensuel et provocant._

Caroline : Imagine nos peaux, se frôlant doucement, créant un frisson qui nous parcourait le long du corps. Imagine toi me déposant des baisers dans le cou sur ma peau mouillée ensuite tu remontes jusqu'à mes lèvres et tu m'embrasses avec passion.

_Rebekah et Elijah qui entendaient furent gênés. _

Elijah : J'ai des affaires à régler.

Rebekah : Euh je vais faire les boutiques à plus.

_Rebekah et Elijah s'en allèrent aussitôt. Klaus ne fit pas attention à leur départ, Caroline continuait ses fantasmes._

Caroline : Imagine que tu m'embrasses, que tu recherches le contact de nos deux langues, cette langue experte qui me donnerait tant de plaisir. Je grognerai en serrant les poings dans tes cheveux. Ensuite ta langue descendrait lentement jusqu'à mon clitoris, ta langue encerclerait mon clitoris, cela me rendrait folle, tu continuerais encore et encore, tout autour, tu tournerais, j'hurlerai de désir, je te supplierai de me faire l'amour, tellement mon envie de jouir serait pressante mais tu continuerais la torture et mon gémissement s'enflerait.

_Klaus semblait se prendre au jeu et imaginait bien la scène._

Caroline : Mais tu as préféré couché avec cette garce, espèce de pervers, va assouvir tes envies avec ta chienne. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté bébé.


	4. Confessions

Chapitre 4: **_Confessions_****_  
_**

_Klaus prit comme une gifle, Caroline venait de le sortir de son rêve alors il secoua la tête et c'est à ce moment que le téléphone de Klaus sonna et il répondit._

Stefan: Klaus, Caroline est avec toi?

Klaus: Pourquoi?

Stefan: Elle n'est pas à Mystic Falls et sa mère m'aa dit qu'elle se trouvait avec toi. Silas est de nouveau en vie et j'ai appris par de source sûre que Tyler s'était allié à Silas.

Klaus: Où es-tu?

Stefan: A Mystic Falls.

Klaus: Rejoins-moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans c'est urgent, nous avons un petit problème avec Caroline.

Stefan: Quel petit problème?

Klaus: Elle a éteint ses émotions.

Stefan: Quoi? Pourquoi? Je prends un vol dans les prochaines heures, j'arrive.

_Stefan raccrocha, Caroline descendit en serviette, elle avait les cheveux encore mouillées, elle sortait de la douche. Klaus n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager, elle se trémoussait devant lui, c'est là que notre cher Hayley refit son apparition._

Hayley: Je vois que tu es entrain de tourner autour de Klaus.

Caroline: ça te dérange? Ne serais-tu pas jalouse par hasard?

Hayley: Pfff, moi jalouse au contraire je te rappelle que je porte son enfant.

Caroline: Oh mais tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche, je porte son enfant, je porte le bébé de Klaus mais tu sais quoi on s'en tape et va voir plus loin si j'y suis comme tu peux le voir, mon amour et moi sommes occupés à faire des choses bien plus importantes que d'écouter ton même refrain. C'est vraiment pathétique!

_Caroline embrassa Klaus devant les yeux ahuris d'Hayley, qui s'en alla furieuse du comportement de Caroline, Klaus fut surpris au départ du baiser mais il répondit au baiser de cette dernière. _

Caroline: Tu préfères quoi? La louve ou ça?

_Caroline l'embrassa une seconde fois et monta dans sa chambre. Laissant un Klaus stupéfait de son comportement. Rebekah qui avait vu toute la scène se mit à rire._

Rebekah: Elle sait te prendre la tête frangin! N'est-elle pas mieux ainsi?

Klaus: Ferme la si tu ne veux pas retourner dans un cerceuil.

_Une heure plus tard, Stefan était enfin arrivé, il discutait avec Klaus et Elijah dans le grand salon, Hayley était sortie voir Sophie. Rebekah était dans sa chambre avec Caroline. Depuis que Caroline avait éteint ses émotions elle avait pris plus d'assurance et cela plaisait beaucoup à Rebekah qui la préfère ainsi._

Stefan: Que comptes-tu faire pour qu'elle les rallume?

Klaus: Je n'en sais rien.

Elijah: Nous devons vite régler ce problème avant que cela n'arrive aux oreilles de Marcel.

Stefan: Mais comment comptez-vous récupérer la ville? J'ai été capturé par Silas et il m'a enfermé dans un coffre pour ensuite me jeter dans un fleuve et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je suis son double.

_Elijah et Klaus furent surpris de la révélation de Silas, si Stefan était bel et bien son sosie, cela veut dire qu'ils auraient des liens de parentés. _

Elijah: Comment peux-tu en être certain?

Stefan: Je l'ai vu, au début je pensais qu'il prenait mon apparence pour aller faire du mal à mes amis mais il m'a dit que j'étais son double et qu'il aurait besoin de Katherine.

Elijah: Comment ça de Katherine?

Stefan: Je ne sais pas mais Katherine fait parti de ses plans et il est à sa recherche en ce moment même.

_Caroline descendit avec Rebekah, elles rigolaient toutes les deux, ce qui étonna les Originels et Stefan. Rebekah sauta littéralement au cou de Stefan quand elle le vit tellement elle était heureuse._

Rebekah: Que fais-tu ici?

Stefan: Je suis en mission, Silas est de retour.

Rebekah: D'accord.

Caroline: Je n'ai pas droit moi aussi à un câlin?

_Caroline fit la moue alors Stefan lui tendit ses bras et Caroline se jeta dans ses bras heureuse de le revoir, même si Caroline avait éteint ses émotions, il lui arrivait de montrer de l'affection à ses proches._

Stefan: Je suis content de te revoir.

Caroline: Tu m'as abandonné comme les autres toi aussi.

_Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux, prête à fondre alors Stefan resserra son étreinte._

Stefan: Que vas-tu chercher comme idée, je ne t'ai pas abandonné tu le sais.

Caroline: Si, comme tous les autres tu m'as laissé seule sans te soucier de moi.

Stefan: Care!

Rebekah: On va vous laisser seuls tous les deux.

_Rebekah fit signe à ses frères d'aller dans la cuisine laissant ainsi Caroline pleurer dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Mais les trois Originels écoutaient leur conversation dans la cuisine._

Stefan: Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Pourquoi les as-tu éteint?

Caroline: Pour ne plus souffrir Stef! Je ne voulais plus souffrir, je me suis sentie abandonner tu sais, repenser à ce que m'a fait Damon, ma transformation, la perte de Jenna, d'Alaric, Bonnie, Tyler, Elena, Matt, Vicky toi et puis...

Stefan: Et puis quoi Caroline?

Caroline: Et puis la perte de Klaus. J'ai été tellement déçu quand j'ai appris pour Hayley que c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase, je me suis sentie tout d'un coup seule sans personne. Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne comptais pour personne, pour personne et je n'aime pas la solitude, ce sentiment d'être délaissé de toute la terre entière.

Stefan: Moi je suis là Care, je suis là pour toi, je suis ton ami et plus jamais je ne te laisserai tomber tu as ma parole mais je t'en prie rallume les.

Caroline: Je ne peux pas.

Stefan: Si tu peux.

Caroline: Non... Non Stef, je ne veux pas ressentir ça je ne veux plus, je me sens libre comme ça libre tu comprends?

_Caroline repoussa Stefan. Elle avait l'air triste, en colère, épuisée. _

Caroline: Je ne veux pas tu m'entends, j'ai eu trop mal pour avoir à revivre ça, j'ai passé deux mois seule sans personne, j'ai passé tout ce temps enfermer dans ma chambre sans voir le jour ni me nourrir espérant qu'il viendrait me chercher. Espérant qu'il viendrait me chercher, je l'ai attendu, des jours et des jours, j'ai... J'ai... Je... Il m'a trahi... Il m'a trahi Stef...

_Stefan regardait son amie avec tristesse, cela lui faisait mal de la voir ainsi, Klaus flasha sur Caroline et la prit dans ses bras. Caroline voulu le repousser mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle avait juste besoin de réconfort, elle avait mal même si elle avait éteint ses émotions, son humanité la rattrapait aussitôt, elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle avait un coeur et savait se contrôler. _

Klaus: Ne me repousse pas je t'en prie. Je suis désolé Caroline, sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Mais je t'en prie rallume les, fais-le pour moi. Je serai là pour toi.

Caroline: Je ne peux pas.

Klaus: Je sais que tu as peur mais nous sommes là pour toi, tu n'auras plus à te sentir seule car nous sommes là. Je t'aiderai à y faire face Caroline.


	5. Une nouvelle chance

Chapitre 5 : _**Donne-moi une chance**_

_Caroline pleurait dans les bras de Klaus._

Caroline : Tu vas encore me trahir n'est-ce pas ? Tu me feras encore souffrir ? Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

_Klaus s'étouffa presque._

Klaus : Mais non, je t'assure que je ne ressens rien pour elle et je suis désolé que tu aies du le savoir ainsi mais crois-moi il n'y a que toi qui hante mes pensées.

Caroline : Alors prouve-moi que je compte pour toi. Je te donne une semaine pour me montrer à quel point tu es désolé.

_Caroline regardait Klaus déterminer. Elle voulait savoir si Klaus l'aimait vraiment comme il le dit, il devra le lui prouver. _

Caroline : Si je ne suis pas rassurée de tes sentiments alors je mourrai à petit feu devant toi, je prendrai de la veine de vénus à la place du sang ainsi tu verras à quel point tu me fais souffrir. Tu comprendras ce que je ressens en me torturant devant toi.

Klaus : Je te le prouverai.

_Caroline acquiesça, elle espérait que Klaus lui montre qu'elle compte pour lui, elle espère ne pas être déçue par lui._

Caroline : Je vais me coucher, j'ai mal à la tête.

Klaus : Et tes émotions ?

Caroline : C'est fait depuis, Rebekah m'a convaincu de les rallumer tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans sa chambre.

_Klaus et Stefan regardèrent Caroline hébété, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Caroline aurait rallumé ses émotions grâce à Rebekah. Klaus fut le premier à prendre la parole._

Klaus : Rebekah ?

Caroline : Oui Rebekah, il faut croire qu'elle sait être convaincante quand elle le veut, elle m'a parlé, écouté et m'a conseillé comme une amie l'aurait fait. Elle a pris le temps de me parler, elle m'a beaucoup apporté.

Stefan : Rebekah !

Rebekah : C'est vexant ! Oui moi. Contrairement à vous deux, je sais être là quand un proche a besoin d'aide et ce n'est pas compliqué de comprendre ce que ressens Care car je me mets à sa place.

Klaus : Depuis quand, vous … Enfin je veux dire depuis quand vous êtes amies ?

Caroline : Depuis qu'on a appris à se connaître et à laisser nos différends de côté.

Klaus : Merci Bec.

Rebekah : Pourquoi ?

_Klaus fit un grand sourire à sa sœur et la pris dans ses bras._

Klaus : Tu es superbe.

Rebekah : Merci.

_Klaus prit alors à son tour Caroline dans ses bras ce qui la surprit au départ puis elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Klaus. _

Klaus : Je suis heureux de te savoir parmi nous.

Caroline : Moi aussi.

Rebekah : Je ne sais pas vous mais comme je sens que les ennuis approchent à grand pas et si on sortait ce soir pour nous changer les idées ?

Stefan : Bonne idée.

_Klaus déposa un baiser sur le front de Caroline ce qui fit frémir la jolie blonde qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout._

Klaus : Je suis d'accord et toi ? _En posant la question à Caroline._

Caroline : Ok je veux bien.

Rebekah : Bon je monte me préparer, Care tu viens ?

Caroline : Oui… Oui.

_Caroline et Rebekah montèrent dans leur chambre, Elijah rejoignit Klaus et Stefan au salon._

Elijah : Je vois que tout s'est arrangé, et bien tant mieux. Klaus j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit mais elle est introuvable. La dernière fois qu'elle a été aperçue c'est à San-Francisco.

Klaus : Retrouve la avant que Silas ne mette la main sur elle.

_Elijah hocha la tête et sortit de la maison. Pendant ce temps à l'étage dans la chambre de Rebekah, les filles étaient entrain de discuter._

Caroline : Bec, je ne peux pas sortir avec vous je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Rebekah : T'inquiète, ce ne sont pas les habits qui me manquent, justement tout à l'heure je suis allée faire les boutiques alors je crois que parmi tous ces vêtements, il y a quelque chose qui va te plaire.

_Rebekah fouilla sa penderie et sortit une magnifique robe rose très mini et la déposa sur le lit pour Caroline. _

Caroline : Waouh ! Elle est vraiment splendide, elle doit coûter cher.

Rebekah : Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sur le compte de mon frère alors les prix m'importent peu, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle te plaise.

Caroline : Tu rigoles ? Je l'adore cette robe.

_Une demi-heure plus tard, les filles étaient enfin prêtes, les garçons attendaient tranquillement au salon, quand Klaus se retourna, il vit Caroline dans une superbe robe les cheveux relevés en chignon. Klaus bavait devant la beauté qui se tenait devant lui, il en avait perdu l'usage de la parole, Stefan eut la même réaction que Klaus en voyant Rebekah, les filles qui avaient vus que leur cavalier bavait littéralement sur elle, ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

Rebekah : ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on vous plait mais bon on peut y aller maintenant ?

Stefan : Ah ! Oui, on peut y aller. Vous êtes magnifiques.

Rebekah et Caroline : Merci.

_Ils étaient enfin arrivés en boite de nuit, il y avait du monde, pleins de jolis garçons et de belles filles. Ils s'assirent dans un espace réservé très chic. Il y avait une bouteille de champagne sur la table, la musique était à fond. Klaus avait eu le temps de réserver une table et de commander et une bouteille de champagne. _

Rebekah : Care tu m'accompagnes sur la piste de danse ?

_Caroline hésita un moment en regardant Klaus, Klaus sourit à Caroline et la fit signe d'y aller._

Caroline : Oui on y va.

_Caroline suivit Rebekah sur la piste de danse, les deux jeunes filles dansaient en riant, elles se lâchaient, cela faisait des années que Caroline ne s'était pas amusée en plus Rebekah et elle devenaient amies, tout ça était nouveau pour elle. Les garçons ne quittaient pas leurs belles des yeux. _

Stefan : Dis-moi Klaus, Caroline compte vraiment pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus : Pourquoi cette question ?

Stefan : Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Caroline est ma meilleure-amie et je déteste la voir souffrir en plus elle t'a donné une semaine pour la convaincre qu'elle compte pour toi sinon… Tu connais la suite et je ne veux pas voir Caroline souffrir.

Klaus : Elle compte pour moi et je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais pour l'avoir trahi avec elle mais je ne la laisserai jamais mourir pas tant que je serai là.


	6. Séduction, jalousie doute

Chapitre 6 : _**Séduction, Jalousie, doute**_

Stefan : Je ne voudrais pas te contredire mais tu connais Caroline, quand elle s'est mise une idée difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Qu'attends-tu pour aller la voir ? Je te rappelle que le temps file vite.

_Klaus ne dit rien mais il savait que Stefan avait raison qu'il fallait se dépêcher et au moment où il voulut se lever il vit sa sœur ainsi que Caroline danser avec deux inconnus, ce qui ne plu pas du tout aux garçons surtout que les mecs qui dansaient avec les filles avaient des mains baladeuses et Stefan pu sentir la colère de Klaus, sans qu'il ne s'y attende Klaus était déjà sur la piste avec Caroline, il avait arraché Caroline à ce type et était venu se rasseoir avec lui._

Klaus : Je t'interdis de danser avec des inconnus c'est compris ?

_Stefan se leva pour aller retrouvé Rebekah ainsi Klaus et Caroline pouvait parler tranquillement. _

Caroline : Quoi, _s'énerva Caroline. _Qui es-tu pour me dicter ma conduite ? Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit ok ? Tu te tapes cette garce de louve qui vit en plus sous ton toit et c'est toi qui va me faire des reproches ? Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ?

_Klaus s'étrangla presque avec les paroles que vient de lui balancer Caroline en plein visage. On pu lire sur le visage de Klaus le regret, Caroline fut surprise car Klaus ne s'énerva pas et lui parla calmement._

Klaus : Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subi ça, je t'assure que je regrette vraiment mon geste mais j'aimerai que tu me pardonnes, je sais que je ne suis pas le prince charmant dont tu as toujours rêvé mais j'essaierai de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse et te traiter comme une princesse et j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je ferai tout pour me racheter crois-moi.

_Caroline resta bouche-bée, elle ne savait répondre à Klaus, il avait l'air sincère et voulait vraiment se racheter, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, elle se demandait comment il faisait pour être aussi charmant et être un monstre en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que cet homme en face d'elle, elle avait tué des milliers de personnes, il lui était impossible de l'imaginer, il était si doux avec elle, respectueux, il s'inquiétait pour elle, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle mais pas assez vu qu'il a pu coucher avec cette louve, rien que d'imaginer Klaus et la louve ensemble, Caroline fit une grimace qui surprit Klaus._

Klaus : Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? Pourquoi grimaces-tu ? Je te dégoutte tant que ça ?

Caroline : Non ! _dit-elle confuse._ C'est juste que penser que tu as pu coucher avec cette garce me dégoutte et si tu ressentais quelque chose d'assez fort pour moi tu n'aurais pas couché avec elle.

_Caroline s'en alla laissant Klaus scotché, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'osait pas bouger, il était cloué sur sa chaise comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle qu'il n'a pas vu venir. Quand il reprit ses esprits Caroline était déjà dehors quand il voulu la rejoindre, Rebekah qui avait vu toute la scène et tout entendu alla retrouver Caroline._

Rebekah : Caroline attends !

_Caroline s'arrêta et fit face à Rebekah, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Rebekah comprit pourquoi et prit sa copine dans ses bras pouvant ainsi se laisser aller à son chagrin._

Rebekah : Pleure ma chérie, ça te fera du bien.

_Alors Caroline pleura encore plus, sa situation avec Klaus la faisait souffrir beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, elle n'en pouvait plus mais heureusement Rebekah était là pour la consoler. Dans la boite de nuit, Stefan rejoignit Klaus qui était retourné s'asseoir pour boire un verre. _

Stefan : Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas la rejoindre ? C'est à toi de la consoler, elle n'attend qu'une chose venant de toi que tu l'aimes, qu'elle se sente aimer, elle ne veut pas que tu sois jaloux car tu dois avoir en confiance en elle, que lorsque vous échangerez un regard tu comprendras ce qu'elle veut te dire. Elle ne veut faire qu'un avec toi et si tu ne vas pas maintenant, tu la perdras alors vas-y.

_Klaus ne prit pas la peine de remercier Stefan qu'il était déjà aux côtés de sa sœur et de Caroline._

Klaus : Sweetheart, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_Rebekah s'en alla pour leur laisser seuls alors Klaus souleva Caroline et la mit sur son épaule._

Caroline : Klaus ! _Surprise mais heureuse._

_Klaus ne répondit pas et il s'en alla avec elle à la maison. Elijah fut surpris de voir Klaus et Caroline arrivé ainsi, il buvait du sang dans une tasse de café mais Klaus l'ignora et continua sa route._

Caroline : Bonsoir Elijah !

Elijah : Bonsoir, et votre soirée ?

_Caroline n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était dans la chambre de Klaus, il déposa Caroline sur le lit._

Caroline : Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Klaus : regarde autour de toi.

_Caroline puis soudain elle eut les larmes aux yeux, il y avait des pétales de roses sur le lit avec une boite de chocolat en cœur et tout juste à côté, il y avait une petite table avec deux chaises, il y avait des chandeliers sur la table avec une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'un délicieux repas._

Caroline : Oh Klaus, _dit-elle toute émue presqu'en larmes._

Klaus : Regarde la salle de bains.

_Caroline se leva du lit et alla regarder dans la salle de bain, elle vit plein de petites bougies de plusieurs couleurs au sol et la baignoire était remplie d'eau avec des pétales de roses et tout près de la baignoire il y'avait une table de massage. Klaus alla rejoindre Caroline qui était en extase devant tant de beauté, elle eut les larmes aux yeux._

Klaus : Tout ça c'est pour toi Love mais demain je te ferai découvrir autre chose en attendant.

_Klaus tint à Caroline un bouquet de fleurs, elle le prit toute émue, elle finit par laisser parler ses émotions et elle se jeta dans les bras de Klaus en pleurant. _

Caroline : Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait, personne ne m'avait jamais offert de fleurs aussi magnifiques et tout ça, personne ne l'a jamais fait pour moi.

Klaus : Je veux que tu saches que tout ce que je fais c'est pour toi et je veux que tu parcoures le monde à mes côtés, j'aimerai te faire découvrir l'art, la gastronomie française, je veux te rendre heureux tu comprends ? Je veux te traiter comme une princesse car tu es une princesse, ma princesse.

_Au moment où Caroline voulut ouvrir la bouche, Klaus l'embrassa et elle répondit au baiser de son amoureux. Ils passaient une magnifique nuit. Klaus scella leur baiser et Caroline fit une moue._

Klaus : Allez viens on va d'abord dîner.

_Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Klaus ouvrit la bouteille de champagne puis il remplit les deux coupes._

Caroline : Merci.

Klaus : De quoi ?

Caroline : D'être si gentleman, _**se moqua-t-elle de lui**_.

Klaus : Vous moquez-vous de moi Miss Forbes ? _Avec un ton sexy et charmeur._

Caroline : Comment oserai-je ?

Klaus : Vous le faites chère Demoiselle mais cette moquerie mérite une punition, une des plus sévères _dit-il amusé. _

_**Nos deux tourtereaux continuèrent tranquillement leur soirée, Klaus massait Caroline, elle se détendait grâce au massage de Klaus.**_

Caroline : huuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm ! C'est très bon, où as-tu appris à masser comme ça ?

Klaus : Je n'ai jamais massé quelqu'un, c'est la première fois que j'essaie et je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes.

Caroline : C'est vraiment magique ! J'adore.

_**Après ce massage nos tourtereaux, se sont baignés ensemble pour finir ensemble au lit, une nuit d'amour, une nuit de bonheur. Peut-être est-ce le début d'une relation amoureuse ou pas ?**_


	7. Nouvelle déception

_Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais avec les cours et tout ça donc je n'ai plus de temps à moi, faut dire que l'université change du lycée. Bref là n'est pas le sujet. Pour une fois que j'ai le temps de répondre à vos reviews je ne vais pas m'en priver._

_**nightmare2054**____: __Moi aussi je suis contente de voir notre petite Caroline heureuse elle le mérite et j'aime la relation qu'elle entretient avec Klaus, bien qu'il montre un côté sombre à tout le monde côté qui le rend séduisant à mes yeux, avec Caroline il devient différent moins sombre et plus affectueux ou amoureux. Ces deux facettes de lui font tout le charme du personnage._

_**Justine :**__ Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que mes deux histoires te plaisent autant. J'aimerai créer une relation d'amitié entre Stefan et Klaus, faut dire qu'avant lui et Stefan s'entendait bien surtout que peut-être Stefan et Rebekah pourrait se remettre ensemble, qui sait ? Oui tu as raison, dans la série Caroline passe toujours au second plan alors qu'elle a beaucoup évolué depuis le début et elle a aussi souffert, heureusement qu'il y a notre sexy hybride dans les parages._

_**Lea Michaelson :**_ _Ravie de te retrouver aussi sur cette fic et voici la suite. Désolé du retard._

_**Mel023 :**_ _Voici la suite et ravie de voir que tu es contente de retrouver notre Caroline et oui on peut remercier notre Bekah._

_**Ludivine92 :**_ _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant qu'à moi._

_ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

_**Chapitre 7 : **__Nouvelle déception_

_**Caroline et Klaus avaient passé toute la nuit à faire l'amour et malheureusement pour le reste des occupants ils ont été obligé d'écouter les gémissements de nos tourtereaux, Rebekah et Stefan n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, Elijah lui avait préféré sortir et rentré à l'aube. Stefan et Rebekah semblaient fatiguer et étaient assis au salon quand Elijah vint les rejoindre.**_

Rebekah : Tu étais passée où toi ?

Elijah : Bonjour, je vois à vos têtes que vous n'avez pas fermés l'œil de la nuit.

Rebekah : Comment veux-tu qu'on dorme avec tout ce bruit dans la maison ?

_**Hayley qui descendait des escaliers alla rejoindre tout le monde et s'assit à côté d'Elijah car il était le seul qui l'appréciait dans la maison du moins était respectueux envers elle parce qu'elle portait l'enfant de Klaus.**_

Rebekah : Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Hayley : Je crois savoir que je vis aussi dans cette maison ainsi j'ai le droit d'être là où je veux. _Avec un ton des plus sarcastiques._

Rebekah : Ici ce n'est pas chez toi et aux dernières nouvelles tu vis ici juste parce que tu es sois disant enceinte de mon frère mais ne pense pas que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux et quand ça te chante chez nous car je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu continues ton insolence_ dit-elle sur un ton menaçant et presqu'énervé._

_**Hayley lança un regard méprisant à Rebekah ce qui fit enrager la vampire qui n'hésita pas à sauter sur la louve menaçante en sortant ses crocs devant les yeux apeurés de Stefan et devant Elijah qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil et qui assistait tranquillement à la scène.**_

Caroline : Continue ton arrogance et je t'arracherai la tête que je me ferai un plaisir de donner en pâture à des vautours.

Elijah : Lâche la maintenant, tu sais bien qu'elle est enceinte de notre frère.

Caroline : C'est une garce qui essaie de manipuler tout le monde en se servant de ce faux prétexte, _dit-elle en relâchant Hayley et en alla s'asseoir auprès de Stefan._

_**Elijah aida Hayley à se relever. Une minute plus tard, Sophie Deveraux arriva à la maison des Mikaelson, elle accourut vers Hayley quand elle vit Elijah aider Hayley à se relever avec difficulté.**_

Sophie : Que t'est-il arrivé ?, _dit-elle en paniquant._

Hayley : Rien, juste une petite dispute avec un suceur de sang_, tout en regardant Rebekah l'air méprisant._

_**Cette réaction énerva Rebekah mais Stefan qui l'avait remarqué posa sa main dans celle de Rebekah et lui sourit ce qui apaisa aussitôt l'Originel qui était prête à bondir de nouveau sur la louve. **_

_**Sophie fit asseoir Hayley avec l'aide d'Elijah et scruta la jeune fille pour voir si elle n'avait rien.**_

_**Pendant ce temps, Klaus qui était debout depuis un bon bout de temps regardait sa belle dormir, il caressait doucement sa joue, il la trouvait tellement belle et si fragile. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre à cause de lui, il voulait la rendre heureuse. Caroline se réveillait doucement grâce aux caresses de Klaus, il sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller alors il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, sur son épaule, sur sa joue et pour finir sur ses lèvres, Caroline réveillée répondit aussitôt au baiser. Puis Klaus mit fin à leur baiser ce qui fit rager Caroline et Klaus ne s'empêcher de rire.**_

Klaus : Bonjour love.

Caroline : Bonjour !

Klaus : Tu as bien dormi ?

Caroline : Très bien. Merci encore pour cette magnifique nuit, personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi.

Klaus : Je le sais. Je suis ravi de voir que ma petite surprise t'ait plu.

Caroline : Mais à quel moment as-tu pu trouver le temps de préparer tout ceci,_ intrigué._

Klaus : Je peux dire merci à mon frère, je lui ai demandé de m'organiser quelque chose de simple et de romantique pendant que nous, nous sommes en boite.

Caroline : Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui. Moi aussi j'aurai aimé avoir un grand-frère aussi gentil et si attentionné qu'Elijah.

Klaus : Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais penser que tu as un faible pour lui, _dit-il sur un ton plus sérieux._

_**Caroline comprit à la voix de Klaus qu'il était un peu jaloux de son frère alors elle l'embrassa et lui fit un grand sourire.**_

Caroline : Elijah c'est ton frère et je l'aime comme un frère pas plus, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_**Une demie heure plus tard, Klaus et Caroline descendirent rejoindre les autres au salon, Caroline vit Hayley assise à côté de Sophie et fit une grimace, elle n'appréciait guère la présence de cette garce chez les Mikaelson surtout que la voir la faisait penser à la nuit que cette garce avait passé avec Klaus et ce qui permit à Hayley de tomber enceinte. Klaus ignora Hayley et la sorcière, il fit une bise sur le front à sa petite-sœur ce qui l'étonna au début mais elle lui répondit avec un large sourire, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils restant et prit la main de Caroline et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux en l'enlaçant tendrement.**_

_**Hayley paraissait jalouse de voir Klaus aussi proche de Caroline et ne pu s'empêcher d'envoyer des pics à Caroline.**_

Hayley : A ce que je vois tu as couché avec lui, _dit-elle en s'adressant à Caroline._

Klaus : La ferme.

Hayley : Quoi ? Tu ne lui as pas dit qu'hier toi et moi nous avons couché ensemble ? _Sur ton sûre d'elle et provocateur._

_**La nouvelle choqua Caroline qui se détacha de l'emprise de Klaus, une fois de plus, Klaus venait de la décevoir, il était allé trop loin, il jouait avec ses sentiments et en plus il continuait de coucher avec cette garce alors qu'il lui avait certifié que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Elle venait une nouvelle de fois d'être déçue par lui. Allait-elle le pardonner cette fois-ci ?**_

_**Bon j'ai un jeu pour vous, cette fois-ci c'est vous qui déciderez de la suite du prochain chapitre. Répondez aux questions suivantes pour me donner le thème de la suite.**_

_**1- Caroline pardonnera-t-elle Klaus cette nouvelle fois ?**_

_**2- Hayley a-t-elle vraiment couché avec Klaus ?**_

_**3- Caroline se tuera-t-elle finalement comme elle l'avait dit ?**_

_**4- Quel rôle jouera Rebekah et Stefan dans le nouveau chapitre ?**_

_**5- Pourquoi Sophie est-elle venue voir les Mikaelson ?**_


	8. Je l'aime

Bonsoir, je suis désolé du retard mais comme j'ai aussi une autre fic en route je voudrais finir le plus tôt possible qui s'appelle « Forever ».

Lea Michaelson : Voici la suite mais je ne pense pas que Caroline puisse pardonner à Klaus aussi facilement, elle est blessée et Hayley est une garce qui met toujours son nez dans ses affaires et non Sophie et Elijah ne sortent pas ensemble.

Justine : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Caroline se laisse trop faire même dans la série c'est pareil mais ne t'en fais pas notre Caroline ne fera pas de cadeaux à cette peste. Pour ce qui est de Sophie, elle est agaçante mais elle est là pour une info.

Nightmare2054 : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais voyons comment se passeront les choses pour notre couple préféré.

Sabrina-visiteur : Désolé pour les fautes j'essayerai d'en faire moins si possible, voyons voir si Hayley ment ou pas.

Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline : Rien que pour toi je fais ce chapitre long.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : _**Je l'aime**_

_La nouvelle choqua Caroline qui se détacha de l'emprise de Klaus, une fois de plus, Klaus venait de la décevoir de nouveau, il était allé trop loin, il jouait avec ses sentiments et en plus il continuait de coucher avec cette garce alors qu'il lui avait certifié que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Elle venait une nouvelle fois d'être déçue par lui. Allait-elle le pardonner cette fois-ci ?_

_**Hayley fut satisfaite de la réaction de Caroline, elle se mit à rigoler ce qui ne plut pas du tout à tout le monde sauf Sophie qui ne faisait rien, Klaus voulut se jeter sur elle mais Caroline fut la plus rapide et étranglait Hayley, elle était très en colère.**_

Caroline : Encore un seul mot, un seul rire et je te tue sans hésiter.

_**Puis elle relâcha Hayley qui se mit à tousser.**_

Hayley : Je te rappelle que je porte l'enfant de Klaus et que si tu me tues tu tueras son enfant et même s'il a des sentiments pour toi, je ne pense pas qu'il te le pardonnera,_ dit-elle avec arrogance._

Klaus : Sauf que tu te trompes, cela me ferait un plaisir de te voir disparaître et toi et cet enfant.

Hayley : Alors comment expliques-tu que nous ayons de nouveau couché ensemble ?

_**Klaus commençait à perdre patience, Elijah voulut intervenir mais son frère lui lança un regard si glacial qu'il se retint.**_

Klaus : Je ne me rappelle pas avoir couché avec toi, je me suis retrouvé dans ta chambre, je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis arrivé.

Hayley : Tu étais nu dans mon lit, dans ma chambre.

_****** Point de vue de Caroline.**_

_**J'avais mal de savoir que Klaus avait de nouveau couché avec cette salope, je pensais qu'il m'aimait, que tout ce qu'il me disait était sincère en fait je n'étais qu'un trophée qu'il voulait ajouter à sa collection de vampire. Rien qu'un simple trophée, je n'arrivais pas à faire un simple mouvement, j'étais figée là sur place, je me sentais de trop. J'étouffais, je n'avais qu'une envie c'est de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps tellement ça fait mal. Le monde s'écroule à mes pieds une seconde fois, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'aimer faisait si mal. **_

_**Rebekah me prit dans ses bras et alors sans la repousser je me laissais aller car j'avais besoin de réconfort. **_

Rebekah : Allez ! Viens, on monte.

_**J'acquiesçai et alors elle passa sa main sur mon épaule et m'emmena dans sa chambre mais on s'arrêta au niveau des marches d'escaliers par Klaus.**_

Klaus : Love !

Rebekah : Ce n'est pas le moment Klaus.

_**Puis on monta toutes les deux dans la chambre et là je pouvais enfin me libérer et pleurer tranquillement dans les bras de Rebekah, rien que de la savoir là auprès de moi me faisait le plus grand bien, elle était vraiment une très bonne amie et avait les mots pour m'apaiser.**_

Rebekah : Pleure ma belle, pleure tu en as besoin, tu as besoin de te libérer.

_**A ses mots je fondais littéralement en larmes. J'aimais Klaus et je pensais qu'il m'aimait mais il voulait juste m'avoir dans son lit et ensuite me jeter comme une moins que rien comme tout le monde le faisait avec moi, je n'ai toujours été qu'un jouet pour eux. **_

_**Klaus se retourna vers Hayley fou de rage. **_

Klaus : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour que je me retrouve dans ton lit mais je t'assure que quand je l'apprendrais sache que je te tuerai sans hésiter maintenant sortez de chez moi et ne revenez plus, je ne veux plus vous voir ici _dit-il très en colère. _

_**Elijah se leva pour prendre la parole car il trouvait la réaction de Klaus exagéré vu qu'Hayley portait son enfant. Sophie fut prise de panique car elle avait besoin de Klaus pour éliminer Marcel et sans l'aide de Klaus elle était perdue.**_

Elijah : Niklaus je pense que tu devrais réfléchir un peu, Hayley porte ton enfant, mon neveu. Tu ne peux pas la mettre à la porte.

Klaus : Elijah je t'interdis de t'en mêler ok ? Car si nous en arrivons là c'est de ta faute, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais de cet ENFANT, c'est toi qui a insisté pour que je ramène Hayley ici. Qui me dit que cet enfant est le mien ? Quoi qu'il en soit je ne permettrai pas à ces deux chiennes de me séparer de la femme que J'AIME ok ? J'AIME Caroline et quiconque ose briser ce que je suis entrain de bâtir avec elle, je l'éliminerai car rien ne m'est plus précieux au monde qu'elle. Peu importe si elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant c'est elle que j'ai choisi, que mon cœur a choisi d'aimer. Tu veux ma rédemption ? Sache que ce n'est pas cet enfant qui me changera mais Caroline.

_**Klaus s'en alla en claquant la porte d'entrée laissant Elijah bouche-bée par sa déclaration, Caroline et Rebekah qui étaient en haut avaient entendu l'échange entre Klaus et Elijah. Stefan qui avait assisté à toute la scène laissa échapper un sourire de ses lèvres. **_

_**Elijah se rendit compte que Klaus avait raison, qu'il avait été aveuglé par son désir d'agrandir la famille Mikaelson et de croire que cet enfant pourrait changer Klaus car il n'avait pas vu que Klaus était un autre homme depuis qu'il avait rencontré Klaus, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, lui qui voulait tant paraître insensible devenait un ange auprès de Caroline. Pourtant il aurait pu le voir depuis longtemps car Klaus avait fait plusieurs portraits de Caroline qu'il avait exposé un peu partout dans la maison et dans les musées du monde. **_

Sophie : Elijah que faisons-nous ? Klaus ne peut pas laisser Hayley sans protection, elle porte son enfant.

Elijah : Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas contester les volontés de mon frère, vous devez partir mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas sans protection mais je pense que je vais faire appel à une autre sorcière pour qu'elle puisse nous confirmer qu'Hayley porte effectivement l'enfant de mon frère ainsi nous serons fixés et il n'y subsistera plus aucun de doute dans l'esprit de Niklaus.

_**Elijah ne laissa même pas le temps à Sophie de répondre qu'il était déjà parti. Il allait retrouver Klaus dans une petite maison à l'extrémité de leur domaine, Klaus était assis sur un fauteuil il tenait un verre de whisky dans ses mains. Elijah s'en servit un aussi et s'assit juste en face de Klaus.**_

Elijah : Tu te rappelles ? Lorsque nous étions petits quand nous nous battions pour l'amour de Tatia ? Elle avait réussit à nous diviser mais par la suite nous nous sommes réconciliés parce que la famille est importante plus que tout et depuis ce temps, je pensais que tu avais décidé de ne plus aimer et je pensais qu'avec Caroline ce n'était qu'une aventure si j'avais su plutôt que c'était sérieux, j'aurais agis autrement crois-moi. Je ne cherche qu'à retrouver Niklaus même si je sais que Klaus ne disparaitra jamais, j'aimerai retrouver cette complicité que l'on avait auparavant. Je pensais que cet enfant aurait pu te changer et ainsi notre famille aurait pu accueillir un autre membre car comme tu le sais nous ne sommes plus que trois.

Klaus : Arrête de vouloir dicter mes choix, je ne suis pas un enfant Elijah et Caroline n'a jamais été une aventure pour moi, je ne veux pas d'enfant si cela implique perdre celle que j'aime. Caroline passera toujours avant tout pour moi et elle fait partie de la famille maintenant.

_**Klaus déposa son verre sur la table et s'en alla. **_

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? **_


	9. Always and forever

Chapitre 9 : _**Always and forever**_

_**Klaus s'en était allé laissant Elijah seul.**_

_**Caroline avait enfin repris ses esprits, elle avait cessé de pleurer et était assise à côté de Rebekah.**_

Rebekah : Care, je peux t'appeler ainsi ?

Caroline : Bien sûr Bekah_ fit-elle avec un sourire._

Rebekah : Je sais ce que tu ressens mais je connais mon frère même s'il parait aussi froid et distant c'est juste pour se protéger.

Caroline : Mais se protéger de quoi _dit-elle surprise._

Rebekah : Comprend que Nik n'a jamais pu profiter pleinement des bienfaits de l'amour, il faut dire que son premier amour avec Tatia a été un véritable échec surtout qu'à cause de cette garce, Elijah et lui se sont battus plusieurs fois à cause d'elle, elle a faillit briser mes frères mais heureusement les liens familiaux sont plus forts que tout. Je suis sûre que mon frère t'aime et que jamais il ne s'amuserait à jouer avec ton cœur, je sais que lorsque Niklaus aime il est fidèle et loyal envers cette personne. Toi-même mieux que personne connaît le cœur de Nik, toi seule en est la clé et personne d'autre. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure c'est toi qu'il aime, connaissant Nik il lui a fallu beaucoup de courage pour pouvoir avouer qu'il t'aime devant tout le monde. Alors je t'en prie donne une chance à mon frère, je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Caroline : Bekah je ne sais pas trop, il a quand même couché une fois de plus avec cette chienne.

Rebekah : Il n'a pas dit qu'il a couché avec elle, c'est elle qui l'a dit et non Nik, tu crois cette garce ou mon frère ? Tu sais bien que mon frère n'a qu'une seule parole et que ce n'est pas un menteur. Je te laisse je vais te laisser réfléchir et te reposer.

Caroline : Merci Bekah.

Rebekah : De rien Care, les amies sont là pour ça non ?

_**Rebekah sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Stefan qui était resté seul avec Sophie et Hayley mais elle croisa Klaus qui montait les escaliers.**_

Klaus : Comment va-t-elle ?

Rebekah : Elle est encore un peu vexée mais il faut lui accorder un peu de temps.

Klaus : Je vais la voir.

Rebekah : Ok.

_**Au moment où Klaus montait il se retourna vers sa sœur avec un grand sourire.**_

Klaus : Merci Bekah de t'occuper d'elle.

_**Sa sœur lui répondit avec un sourire et alla rejoindre Stefan, elle s'assit près de lui et il la prit dans ses bras.**_

Stefan : Comment ça se passe avec Caroline ?

Rebekah : Bien, Nik est monté la voir, ils ont besoin d'avoir une discussion tous les deux.

_**Au moment où Elijah revint, Sophie et Hayley sortirent avec les affaires de la louve, Rebekah était très heureuse de savoir qu'Hayley s'en allait car elle ne supportait plus la présence de la louve. **_

Sophie : Comment peux-tu accepter que ton frère puisse mettre une femme enceinte à la porte ? En plus elle porte son enfant.

Elijah : Je ne peux rien faire tant que nous ne serons pas sûr qu'elle porte véritablement l'enfant de Niklaus car si je me rappelle bien, ce n'est pas Hayley qui nous l'a annoncé, c'est vous, vous les sorcières, quelle preuve avons-nous qu'elle est vraiment enceinte ? Et même si elle était enceinte, est-ce réellement l'enfant de Niklaus ? Et puis il y a une question qui me fait beaucoup réfléchir ses derniers temps, comment se fait-il que vous soyez amies toutes les deux et que vous les sorcières protégiez l'enfant de Niklaus alors que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur ?

Maintenant je vous demanderai de vous en aller, je vous recontacterai lorsque ma sorcière sera arrivée. Bonne journée à vous mesdemoiselles et prenez soin de vous.

_**Hayley prit ses bagages puis Sophie s'avança d'Elijah.**_

Sophie : Sache que je sais où se trouve Katherine et que si tu veux la libérer tu auras besoin de nous, je te propose un marché, je te dis où se trouve Katherine et tu nous aide à éliminer Marcel.

_**Rebekah savait que Katherine comptait beaucoup pour Elijah et que Sophie aussi le savait c'est pour cela qu'elle faisait chanter Elijah pour l'aider. Qu'elle finissait réellement par douter si Hayley était vraiment enceinte.**_

Rebekah : Je finis par me demander si vraiment cette pute est enceinte de mon frère, elle a couché avec lui mais comment se fait-il qu'il s'est retrouvé dans la chambre de cette chienne alors que Niklaus n'y mettrait jamais les pieds surtout qu'il ne se rappelle pas cet épisode. Ne l'auriez-vous pas drogué à son insu ? Et à ta place je ferai mieux de dire où se trouve Katherine sinon je te promets que tu ne partiras pas d'ici vivante. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorcière que je ne peux pas te tuer, tu as peut-être des pouvoirs mais je suis plus rapide que toi et je peux t'arracher le cœur en une fraction de seconde _dit-elle sur un ton sérieux._

_**Sophie sentait que Rebekah ne blaguait et qu'elle serait prête à la tuer sans hésitation. Qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le pouvoir de faire du chantage aux Originels surtout qu'elle a besoin de leur aide car sans eux elle est perdue.**_

Sophie : Marcel la tient prisonnière dans son château, il l'a retrouvé hier et ses gardes s'amusent avec elles d'après ce que j'ai entendu de mes amies, que Marcel est vraiment sadique avec elle et qui n'hésite pas à la faire souffrir. _Finit-elle par lâcher toute tremblante de peur. _

_**Klaus cogna à la porte de la chambre de Caroline. Elle était allongée sur son lit regardant le plafond.**_

Caroline : Entrez !

_**Klaus entra et Caroline s'assit sur le lit un peu surprise de le voir là.**_

Caroline : Que fais-tu ici ?

Klaus : Sweetheart, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je t'assure que je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je…

_**Caroline mit son doigt sur les lèvres de Klaus pour l'empêcher de parler.**_

Caroline : Shuuuuut !

_**Caroline s'approcha lentement des lèvres de Klaus tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle pouvait sentir son souffle, elle avait envie, envie de lui, envie d'être dans ses bras, envie d'être aimer par lui quand elle voulut mettre fin aux quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, Rebekah entra dans la chambre de Caroline sans frapper brisant ainsi le moment intime de Klaus et de Caroline.**_

Rebekah : Désolé de vous déranger mais Nik nous avons besoin de ton aide, Elijah est incontrôlable et Stefan ne pourra pas le retenir plus longtemps, _dit-elle inquiète._

_**Klaus descendit à sa vitesse vampirique et découvrit Elijah en colère prêt à sortir de la maison mais Stefan le retenait.**_

Klaus : Stefan relâche-le.

_**Stefan le relâcha et au moment où Elijah voulut s'en aller, Klaus se mit devant son chemin, Caroline et Rebekah descendirent à leur tour.**_

Klaus : Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Elijah : Marcel détient Katherine et je ne peux pas le laisser continuer à la faire souffrir_ dit-il tout plein de rage._

Klaus : Je viens avec toi.

Elijah : QUOI ?

Klaus : Ce n'est pas que je suis fan de Katherine mais je sais qu'elle compte à tes yeux et je sais que si elle venait à disparaître tu ne te le pardonneras jamais et je ne veux pas voir mon frère souffrir. Vu qu'elle est humaine je pourrais me servir de son sang pour créer des hybrides, elle me sert à moi aussi car si elle mourrait je ne pourrai plus faire d'hybride vu qu'Elena est désormais vampire.

Et de toute les manières je ne te laisserai jamais t'amuser sans moi car moi aussi j'ai un compte à régler avec Marcel et la famille est plus importante n'est-ce pas ? Always and forever.

Elijah : Always and forever.

_**Rebekah fut heureuse de voir ses frères si unis et elle les prit dans ses bras.**_

Rebekah : Always and forever.

_Qu'en dites-vous ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'inspiration pour ce nouveau chapitre et je me demande si vous l'aimeriez. J'ai voulu montré que la famille Mikaelson était très unie et qu'elle se soutenait et que même s'ils avaient des différends ils sont toujours là les uns pour les autres. _


	10. Tous unis

Excusez-moi si je vais paraître un peu méchante mais il faut dire que Julie Plec avec sa nouvelle saison me fait chier parce que notre couple favori le Klaroline est carrément effacé alors que dans la saison 3 et 4 on pouvait bien voir le rapprochement entre ces deux là et on voit bien à la fin de la saison 4 que Caroline et Klaus s'en vont sur de bonnes bases et qu'il fait un beau geste d'amour envers celle qu'il aime en rendant sa liberté à Tyler donc le droit de revenir à Mystic Falls. Déjà ils ont bien chié en faisant du mal à Stefan franchement moi j'adorais le Stelena et qu'ils le brisent ainsi m'a beaucoup fait mal pour Stefan et là à cause de cette pute qu'on appelle Hayley ils vont aussi briser le Klaroline parce que déjà Klaus est à la Nouvelle-Orléans et Caroline à Mystic Falls, cette distance les éloignera à coups sûrs vu que c'est ce qu'ils cherchent en disant qu'Hayley est enceinte, chose que moi j'ai du mal à croire même si Hayley a couché avec lui. Il faut dire que c'est un vampire même s'il a un côté loup, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on nous prend pour des débiles et depuis quand Klaus va croire des sorcières ? Quelle preuve a-t-il que c'est son enfant ? Et puis Elijah qui est si prudent d'habitude et qui est toujours entrain de réfléchir, fonce tête baissé vers leurs ennemies non mais arrêter de changer la personnalité de nos personnages en les rendant idiots. Et puis tous ces personnages qu'ils rajoutent à ne rien y comprendre quoi, Aaron, un autre qui va venir mettre du vinaigre dans le Delena et Elena qui va se rapprocher de Stefan vu qu'il sera amnésique dans la saison 5 et qu'elle va l'aider. Elena est devenue pire que Katherine. The Originals là c'est vraiment pire pour notre Klaroline, j'ai failli pleurer quoi, comment peuvent-ils séparer Klaus et Caroline comme ça ?

_Merci à vous de suivre ma fanfic. _

_Lea Michaelson : Tu ne changeras jamais __ voici la suite._

_Mel023 : Yeah ! Sophie a vraiment du cran pour oser les menacer. Je voulais essayer de voir un autre côté d'Elijah parce qu'il est toujours sérieux, l'homme posé et patient. Et il ne s'énerve pas pour rien car il s'agit de Katherine. _

_Sabrina-visiteur : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais il faut dire qu'en ce moment je suis perturbée par ce qui se passe dans la série. Je voulais qu'il y ait un moment de complicité entre les Originels. _

_Justine : Ah ma chérie ! Rassure-toi nous sommes deux et je te comprends parfaitement, moi je sens que je vais arrêter avec The vampires diarries, ils font comme Twilight pas que je n'ai pas aimé cette saga mais au départ ça été cool puis ils ont dérapé et c'est ce que fait Julie Plec avec TVD. _

_Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline : Tu as raison en ce moment faut dire que rien ne va mais je vais rectifier le tir merci pour le constat __ ça m'aide beaucoup. Continue de me surveiller et n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer. _

_Nightmare 2054 : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre t'es dédié ma puce (Justine). J'espère qu'il t'apaisera._

_Chapitre 9 : __**Tous unis **_

_**Les Originels étaient plus unis que jamais, Rebekah était heureuse de voir ses frères s'entraider. **_

Stefan : Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher l'ambiance mais je pense que Katherine attend et plus le temps passe plus on met sa vie en danger. Il serait plus judicieux d'y aller maintenant.

_**Stefan venait de faire une remarque pertinente. Elijah et Klaus acquiescèrent. Rebekah relâcha son étreinte pour que ses frères soient plus libres de leur mouvement.**_

Klaus : On y va.

Caroline : Je viens avec vous.

Rebekah : Nous aussi, _en faisant allusion à Stefan et elle._

Klaus : Stefan nous accompagne mais vous les filles vous rester ici, je ne veux pas mettre vos vies en danger.

Rebekah : Dit plutôt que tu veux t'amuser tout seul.

Klaus : Tu n'as pas tort mais en plus vous serez un fardeau pour nous car ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir et je ne pourrais pas être à mille endroits en même temps pour vous surveiller.

Caroline : Comment ça un fardeau ?_ Dit-elle vexée._

_**Klaus s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le visage tout doucement et il prit son visage dans ses deux mains en la fixant droit dans les yeux pleins d'amour et d'inquiétude.**_

Klaus : Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit tu comprends ? Je veux juste te protéger et je veux que tu restes tranquillement à l'abri ici avec Bekah nous n'allons pas tarder ok ?

Caroline : Ok.

_**Il embrassa tendrement Caroline quand Stefan fit semblant de tousser mais Klaus n'y fit pas attention et Rebekah embrassa elle aussi Stefan qui fut surpris au départ mais répondit aussitôt à son baiser. **_

Klaus : A tout à l'heure.

_**Les garçons étaient enfin prêts à partir.**_

Klaus : Je ne veux pas vous voir ici à mon retour, vous avez intérêt à dégager immédiatement.

Elijah : Je vous appellerai pour fixer un rendez-vous, ainsi nous mettrons les choses au clair.

_**Elijah, Stefan et Klaus partirent délivrer Katherine des griffes de Marcel. **_

_**Rebekah se retourna vers Hayley avec un grand sourire.**_

Rebekah : Tu as entendu mon frère ? Il a dit de dégager alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Hayley : Je m'en vais, je n'en pouvais plus de rester ici de toute manière.

Rebekah : Ouais c'est ça !

_**Sophie et Hayley s'en allèrent sans même dire au revoir. Caroline s'assit exténuer par tous ses changements, Rebekah fit de même en s'asseyant en face d'elle.**_

Caroline : Tu pense qu'ils vont réussir ?_ dit-elle inquiète de savoir Klaus avec Marcel._

Rebekah : J'en suis quasi certaine, en plus il y'a Eli, tout se passera bien, ils vont juste donner une petite leçon à Marcel_, toute fière de ses frères._

_**Klaus, Elijah et Stefan arrivèrent devant la porte de la demeure de Marcel, il y'avait deux gardes postés devant qui protégeaient l'entrée.**_

Klaus : Marcel est là ?

L'un des gardes : Oui mais que lui voulez-vous ?

Klaus : Nous devons le voir, il a quelque chose pour nous qu'on est venu récupérer.

L'un des gardes : Désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas passer alors retournez d'où vous venez.

_**Les réponses du garde commençaient à énerver Klaus qui voulut se jeter sur lui mais son frère fut plus rapide que lui et en deux secondes il arracha le cœur des deux gardes puis il sortit un mouchoir de sa veste et s'essuya le sang qu'il avait sur la main, Klaus lui en voulait de les avoir tués.**_

Klaus : Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te signale que je les avais calculé le premier_, fit-il énervé contre son frère._

Elijah : Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

Klaus : QUOI ?

_**Stefan ne pu s'empêcher de rire tellement Klaus était d'un ridicule à se chamailler avec son frère juste parce qu'il a tué deux gardes.**_

Elijah : Il y'en a d'autres. Maintenant allons-y.

_**Klaus se résigna et suivit son frère, il avait raison de toute manière, il n'avait pas été rapide sur ce coup là, ils entrèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle, Marcel était assis un grand trône tout au fond de la salle, il avait l'air serein et semblait les attendre, il n'y avait pas de gardes dans la salle ce qui étonna les trois vampires.**_

Stefan : ça ne me dit rien tout ça.

Marcel : Klaus, que me vaut le privilège de cette visite si courtoise,_ dit-il moqueur._

_**Klaus ne supportait pas son arrogance et encore moins qu'il se moque de lui, il voulu se jeter sur lui mais Elijah fut encore le premier et avait sa main dans la poitrine de Marcel prêt à lui arracher le cœur. **_

Elijah : Où est Katherine ? _Très en colère._

Marcel : Elle… Elle… avec… Si… Si… Silas, _finit par lâcher douloureusement._

_**Les trois vampires étaient déstabilisés une nouvelle fois, Katherine était avec Silas. Comment cela était-il possible ? Sophie leur aurait-elle mentit ?**_

Klaus : Comment ça avec Silas ?

Marcel : Silas nous a ordonné de retrouver Katherine et de la lui ramener. En ce moment mes hommes sont arrivés à Mystic Falls ce qui veut dire que Katherine est désormais entre ces mains.

Stefan : Marcel est sous le contrôle de Silas_, remarqua-t-il._

Klaus : Voilà pourquoi il a peu d'hommes ici.

Elijah : Et où l'ont-ils emmené ?

Marcel : A Mystic Falls.

Elijah : Ne perdons pas de temps. Je vais réserver nos billets nous y allons dans une demi-heure. Pendant ce temps vous préviendrez les filles et préparerez les affaires.

Klaus : Très bien, on se retrouve à la maison.

Elijah : Ok.

_**Ils repartirent laissant la vie sauve à Marcel car il ne servait à rien. Klaus et Stefan rentrèrent à la maison, Caroline impatiente tournait en rond dans toute la pièce puis quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir faisant apparaître Klaus et Stefan, elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Klaus.**_

Caroline : Tu es enfin de retour.

Klaus : Oui comme promis. Que se passe-t-il ?

Rebekah : Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous. Elle n'a pas arrêté de tourner en rond dans toute la maison mais où est Elijah ?

Stefan : Payez des billets d'avions.

Rebekah : Pourquoi ? _Ne comprenant plus rien._

Stefan : C'est Silas qui a Katherine.

Caroline : Comment ça Silas ?

Klaus : Nous vous l'expliquerons dans l'avion, pour l'instant faites vos affaires nous retournons à Mystic Falls.

Rebekah : Care tu viens ?

Caroline : Oui.

_**Les deux filles montèrent faire leurs bagages, Klaus se servit un verre de cognac puis il en servit un pour Stefan et le lui donna.**_

Stefan : Merci.

_**Ils s'assirent tous les deux.**_

Stefan : Comment allons-nous faire pour récupérer Katherine maintenant qu'elle est avec Silas ?

Klaus : Je ne sais pas encore mais nous devons la délivrer, je le dois à mon frère.

Stefan : Même si tu ne le dis jamais tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Klaus : C'est mon frère.

Stefan : Je suis ton ami et je l'ai toujours été même si tu as changé d'ailleurs nous tous nous avons changé de toute manière mais on a tous vu que la présence de Caroline te faisait énormément de bien. Sois en sûr que je ne juge pas votre relation et au contraire je suis heureux car Care est ma meilleure amie et je vois qu'elle est heureuse avec toi. Tout ce que je te demanderai c'est de continuer ainsi, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant sourire qu'à tes côtés.

Klaus : Ne t'en fais pas je continuerai, mais je ne suis pas le seul à être amoureux à ce que j'ai pu constater avec Bekah.

Stefan : Oui, nous essayons de partir sur de nouvelles bases.

Klaus : Tant mieux mon pote, _dit-il en souriant à Stefan._

_**Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dans l'avion, Stefan était assis à côté de Rebekah juste derrière Caroline et Klaus, Elijah était assis juste à côté de Klaus et Caroline. Il lisait un journal l'air sérieux, il était redevenu lui-même. **_

_**Caroline avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, et sa main dans la sienne.**_

Caroline : Je me sens bien avec toi. Je veux que ça continue pour toujours.

Klaus : ça continuera si tu le veux Love.

Caroline : Je le veux.

Klaus : Veux-tu rester avec moi pour l'éternité ? Etre ma confidente ? Celle avec qui je m'endormirais chaque soir et que je verrais chaque matin à mon réveil ? Celle que je prendrai dans mes bras chaque jour ? Celle à qui je dirai je t'aime mille fois par jour ? Veux-tu être Mme Niklaus Mikaelson ?

Caroline : Est-ce une demande en mariage ?

Klaus : Pourquoi pas ? Y'a-t-il un protocole bien défini pour demander celle que l'on aime en mariage ?

Caroline : Je crois que oui.

Klaus : Ne t'inquiète pas Love, lorsque je te ferai ma demande j'aurai une bague et bien plus.

Caroline : ça veut dire que tu songes au mariage ?

Klaus : Fin de la discussion, repose-toi.

_**Klaus déposa un baiser sur le front de Caroline et cette dernière s'endormit aussitôt. Faut dire qu'elle ne s'était pas beaucoup reposée depuis les dernières 24 heures. Et Klaus voulait éviter le sujet du Mariage mais il y songeait, se marier avec celle qu'il aimerait et cette femme il l'avait trouvé, c'était Caroline. **_

_**Stefan et Rebekah s'amouraient derrière le couple Klaroline. Elijah lui pensait à Katherine, il s'inquiétait pour elle. **_

_Oui je sais il n'y a rien eu de passionnant dans ce chapitre mais c'est pour mettre l'opération libération de Katherine en route. Je vais m'inspirer de la saison 5 pour la suite mon histoire. _


	11. Un arrangement

Bonsoir, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent et surtout ceux qui me laissent des reviews.

_**Mel023 : **__Moi aussi j'ai aimé ce côté jamais exploré de notre Originel, j'espère qu'il te plaira dans ce nouveau chapitre._

_**Sabrina-visiteur : **__Merci pour tes reviews, et sache que là franchement je suis encore plus déçue que jamais par Julie Plec qui crée une relation entre Hayley-Klaus et Elijah._

_**Lea Michaelson :**_ _lol tu n'es jamais rassasiée toi, voici la suite en espérant que tu aimeras._

_**Justine :**_ _Tu adoreras encore ce chapitre parce qu'il y'a de l'amour dans l'air. Moi Julie Plec me rend folle, tu as vu ce rapprochement entre Hayley et Klaus dans The Originals ? Il est devenu doux avec elle, à croire qu'il commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle et surtout sa relation avec Elijah. OMG c'est quoi cette merde qu'ils nous font vivre ? Je sens que je vais delete The Originals et The Vampire Diarries sinon je vais devenir malade avec toutes les conneries qui s'y passent. _

_**Nightmare2054 :**_ _D'abord je tiens à te dire que j'aime ta fanfic je suis actuellement entrain de la lire et le Klaroline est tout bonnement parfait, j'adore, j'espère que tu la feras très longue l'histoire parce que je la trouve extra __. Sûrement mais je ne pense pas que notre hybride préféré se lancera maintenant, attendant un peu de voir leur relation évoluée et ensuite on verra._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Juste vous dire que la fic sera plus longue que prévu et que je m'inspirerai aussi des changements de TVD et peut-être de The Originals._

Chapitre 11 : _**Un arrangement**_

_**Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Mystic Falls à la demeure des Mikaelson.**_

Elijah : Ne perdons pas de temps, nous devons aller délivrer Katherine.

Rebekah : Je te comprends frérot mais tu dois te calmer et prendre ton mal en patience. Nous irons la porter secours mais nous venons à peine d'arriver et ne savons même pas où pourrait se trouver Silas.

Stefan : Je sais où il se trouve.

_**Tous les regards se tournèrent désormais vers Stefan.**_

Stefan : Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous rappelle que je suis le double de Silas par conséquent un parent. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre contact avec nous et puis j'ai été enfermé dans un coffre pendant un mois avant d'en ressortir.

_**Caroline et Rebekah furent étonnées de l'apprendre car elles n'en savaient rien de ce qui s'était passé, Rebekah était en voyage avec Matt et Caroline s'était retrouvée toute seule à Mystic Falls puis elle est partie rejoindre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans elle n'a pu avoir le temps de se renseigner sur ce qui se passait à Mystic Falls.**_

Caroline : Pourquoi suis-je toujours la dernière au courant ?_ fit-elle un peu vexée._

Stefan : Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler et vu ce que tu vivais avec Klaus je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Tu étais si heureuse que je ne voulais pas gâcher les moments que tu partageais avec lui. Ensuite j'ai laissé Damon et Elena s'en occupé vu que tu avais des problèmes à l'autre bout de la ville. Et puis je ne savais pas comment t'annoncer ce qui se passait ici.

Caroline : Qu'y'a-t-il ?

Stefan : C'est Bonnie,_ dit-il faiblement avec de la tristesse dans sa voix._

_**Caroline se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Bonnie et même si elle refusait de se l'avouer elle se doutait de ce que Stefan allait l'apprendre que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.**_

Stefan : Je suis sincèrement désolé mais Bonnie est morte en ramenant Jeremy à la vie _dit-il triste._

_**Caroline poussa un cri de douleur, Klaus la prit aussitôt dans ses bras alors elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus, Rebekah et Stefan furent attristés de la voir ainsi, personne ne savait que dire pour la réconforter. Klaus caressait son dos délicatement. Klaus souleva Caroline et alla la porter dans sa chambre. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Personne ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient montés mais Caroline avait arrêté de pleurer et elle s'était enfin endormie après avoir pleuré pendant des heures. **_

_**Klaus redescendit retrouver sa famille et Stefan qui attendaient tranquillement dans le salon.**_

Rebekah : Comment va-t-elle ?

Klaus : Elle a fini par s'endormir.

Elijah : Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?_ dit-il impatient._

Klaus : Oui. Bekah occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plait.

Rebekah : Ne t'en fais pas elle est entre de bonnes mains.

_**Klaus, Elijah et Stefan partirent mais s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'Elijah stoppa sa marche à la porte d'entrée, Katherine était devant lui, fatiguée et blessée, elle ne tenait plus debout et faillit tomber lorsqu'Elijah la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras, heureux et surpris de la voir là.**_

Elijah : Katherine ?!

Katherine : E...E …lijah_ lâcha-t-elle en tombant évanoui._

_**Elijah la souleva et la porta dans une des chambres. Personne n'y comprenait rien, ils allaient la délivrer que voilà qu'elle-même venait à eux. Klaus se servit un verre de whisky et se jeta sur le fauteuil fatigué.**_

Rebekah : C'est quoi ça ?

Klaus : Faut croire que même si notre chère Katherine est devenue humaine, elle réussit toujours à s'échapper. Comment crois-tu qu'elle ait réussit à m'échapper pendant plus de 500 ans ?

Stefan : Je suis d'accord avec Klaus, elle est tenace Katherine. Et je ne pense pas que Silas fasse exception.

Rebekah : Là je suis vraiment épatée, _dit-elle sincère. _Je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur mais 'Lijah est amoureux d'elle alors je suis obligée de l'accepter non ? _résignée._

_**Elijah était avec Katherine, il lui avait donné son sang pour qu'elle se rétablisse. Katherine avait enfin rouvert les yeux, elle fit un sourire à Elijah puis elle recula lorsque celui-ci voulait la toucher.**_

Katherine : Ne me touche pas_, dit-elle furieuse._

_**Elijah ne comprenait pas la réaction de Katherine, que lui arrivait-elle ? Il retenta une approche que Katherine éleva le ton. Les autres qui étaient restés en bas entendirent Katherine crié ce qui réveilla Caroline.**_

Katherine : Ne me touche pas ok ? Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi_ dit-elle folle de rage et hurlant de colère. _Crois-tu que je vais me jeter dans tes bras après que tu m'aies abandonné ? Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurai accueilli les bras ouverts ? Où étais-tu quand j'avais besoin de toi ? Où ? _cria-t-elle. _Où Elijah ? Tu m'as laissé toute seule sans même me demander de venir avec toi et aujourd'hui encore je suis devenue la proie de quelqu'un d'autre.

_**Elijah ne savait pas quoi dire, il savait que Katherine avait raison, qu'il avait agit précipitamment lorsqu'il a appris que Klaus allait être papa et avait mis fin à sa relation avec Katherine brutalement.**_

Elijah : Je m'en excuse.

_**Katherine se leva du lit et lança un regard furieux à Elijah.**_

Katherine : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de venir ici.

Elijah : Mais tu es venue quand même.

Katherine : Parce que j'avais besoin de toi, parce que tu étais la seule personne qui accordait quand même un peu d'importance à ma misérable vie mais tu m'as fait comprendre que je ne serais jamais assez importante pour toi. Que tu serais prêt à me quitter pour n'importe qui, finalement je me demande si tu ne m'aimes pas juste parce que je ressemble à Tatia.

_**Elle était encore faible même si Elijah lui avait donné son sang. Elle sortit de la chambre suivit par Elijah qui était derrière elle.**_

Elijah : Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Katherine : Hors de cette maison, je n'aurai jamais du venir, je me suis trompée d'adresse.

Elijah : Katherine.

Katherine : Arrête, arrête ok ? Comprends-tu que je me sens trahie d'accord, tu avais donné ta parole de toujours me protéger. Ta parole Elijah. As-tu tenu ta parole ? Non alors oublie-moi, c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse non ? Tu voulais que je t'oublie alors je t'oublierai. Tu as voulu faire comme si je n'existais pas non ? Alors continue, _dit-elle furieuse et trahie._

_**Il y'avait des larmes dans les yeux de Katherine, ils se regardaient droits dans les yeux, à ce moment là Caroline sortit de la chambre de Klaus. Elle fut surprise de voir Katherine et Elijah là dans le couloir à se disputer comme un vieux couple et elle pouvait sentir que Katherine était furieuse et prête à éclater en sanglots alors sans rien dire elle descendit retrouver Klaus, Stefan ainsi que Rebekah, laissant Elijah et Katherine régler leur problème.**_

Klaus : Déjà debout Love ?

Caroline : Oui, faut dire que Katherine et ton frère m'ont un peu réveillé avec leur dispute.

_**Elle alla s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Klaus qui la serra dans ses bras en déposant un baiser dans son cou.**_

Caroline : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? _dit-elle confuse._

Rebekah : Katherine est revenue d'entre les morts_, en rigolant._

_**Ce qui fit rire tout le monde lorsque le téléphone de Klaus sonna tout le monde resta silencieux et Klaus pu répondre.**_

Klaus : Oui !

Damon : Klaus bonsoir, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

Klaus : Parle.

Damon : J'ai essayé de joindre mon frère ainsi que la blonde mais leur téléphone est off. Peux-tu me passer mon frère ?

_**Klaus tendit le téléphone à Stefan qui le prit.**_

Stefan : Oui.

Damon : Stefan, c'est moi, je viens de m'entretenir avec Silas et il voudrait qu'on fasse un arrangement avec lui.

Stefan : Lequel ?

Damon : Il dit qu'il sait comment ramener Bonnie à la vie et qu'il le fera mais en échange. Il voudrait Katherine.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_J'attends vos reviews qui sont les bienvenus. _


	12. Un dilemme

Bon je posterai plusieurs chapitres cette semaine car les semaines qui vont suivre je serai prise.

_**Mel023 : **_Ouais Silas a besoin de notre double car elle a bu la cure donc dans son sang coule le remède.

_**Sabrina-visiteur : **_Oh la la la ! Désolé pupuce que le précédent chapitre ne t'ai pas plu, je te promets que je vais rectifier le tir et que tu auras beaucoup plus de Klaroline. Oui je comprends mais je m'inspire de la saison 5 car Silas veut faire un marché avec Damon et Elena, il dit qu'il peut ramener Bonnie à la vie mais tout à un prix, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_**Lea michaelson : **_Oui oui voici voici.

_**Nightmare2054 : **_Ah mais c'est cool 43 donc 33 autres en attentes. Je suis contente parce que j'aime vraiment (le passage de Damon dans la chambre de Caroline m'énerve un peu parce que je pense que Klaus va se sentir une fois de plus utilisé par Care et leur relation sera encore mis à mal). Oui même si Klaus n'a rien dit il comprend la peine de Caroline et oui je déteste vraiment Hayley, je trouve que c'est vraiment qu'une garce qui ne mérite pas sa place dans The Originals ni dans The vampire Diarries. Je trouve que cette série devient du n'importe quoi.

_**Justine : **_Voici le nouveau chapitre, tu verras ce qu'ils vont décider et la réaction d'Elijah. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

Tu n'es pas la seule, j'ai pleuré en voyant que Klaus ne se demandait même pas comment allait Care en plus ce rapprochement qu'il y'a entre Hayley et lui surtout qu'elle fait aussi des beaux yeux à Elijah. Je me suis demandée mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Remettez-nous le Klaroline. On dit que Julie Plec écoute les fans mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'elle fait car déjà on voulait qu'elle fasse revenir Kol, elle ne l'a pas fait, maintenant on veut qu'elle maintienne le Klaroline non cette salope nous le détruit dans la saison 5 et dans The Originals. Et pourtant comme tu le dis Justine, Klaus avait dit : _**He was your first love. **__**I intend to be your last. Homewer long it takes.**_ J'ai la rage juste envie de pleurer tellement je suis frustrée.

_**Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline : **_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Oui je pense que c'est mieux de ne pas s'attarder sur la tristesse surtout que y'a d'autres problèmes en vue. En tout cas, c'est chaud ! Moi-même je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passera, j'ai une idée mais bon on verra.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : _**Un dilemme**_

_**Stefan venait d'apprendre que Silas savait comment ramener Bonnie à la vie mais en échange il voulait Katherine. **_

Stefan : Je te rappelle.

Damon : Ok.

_**Stefan raccrocha, tout le monde avait entendu la conversation et un cruel dilemme se posait à eux. Katherine qui était devenue humaine n'avait plus cette ouïe fine des vampires donc Elijah fut le seul des deux à entendre ce que venait de dire Damon. Katherine descendait les escaliers furieuse contre Elijah, celui-ci la suivait derrière puis il l'attrapa le bras la forçant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.**_

Elijah : J'aimerai que tu te calmes s'il te plait. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi mais je t'en prie crois-moi que je regrette mon geste et je ne voudrais pas commettre cette erreur une seconde fois, _dit-il sur un ton plus posé._

_**Katherine enleva la main d'Elijah avec colère.**_

Katherine : Je t'ai dit de ne pas ME TOUCHER, _hurla-t-elle les deux derniers mots comme une furie. _Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, tu penses que je vais oublier que je passe toujours pour une roue de secours lorsque ton frère n'a plus besoin de toi ? Crois-tu que je vais oublier que lorsque moi j'ai besoin de toi tu n'es jamais là pour me protéger ? Crois-tu que je vais oublier que jamais tu ne tiens tes paroles ? Crois-tu que j'oublierai que tu n'as pas daigné me dire un mot depuis que tu étais parti à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ton frère a mis une pétasse enceinte et que toi tu recherches sa rédemption absolue au point que tu passes à côté des choses les plus importantes comme l'amour. La seule chose capable de sauver une personne c'est l'amour mais tu ne peux pas le comprendre car tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire aimer, au point de s'abandonner, de baisser sa garde, de se dire que c'est cette personne que j'aime et je n'ai qu'une seule envie être toujours à ses côtés. Mais non tu ne peux pas comprendre._ Dit-elle en pleurant._

_***** Point de Vue d'Elijah.**_

_**Je me sentais mal de faire pleurer Katherine ainsi, je savais parfaitement qu'elle avait raison, que je me suis mal comporté avec elle, je n'aurai jamais du la laisser toute seule sans protection, je disais l'aimer mais les mots ne suffisent pas lorsque l'on aime, les mots ne suffisent pas s'ils ne sont pas accompagnés de gestes. J'ai su dire Je t'aime mais je n'ai jamais su le lui montrer. La voir pleurer, me brisait en mille morceaux car j'en étais le responsable, j'étais le responsable de ses larmes. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé faire pleurer ma belle que depuis je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains car je trouve que personne n'est digne de ses larmes. Personne n'en est digne, même pas moi. Comment lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout ? Que j'ai agit comme un imbécile en la laissant ainsi ? Comment lui dire je t'aime plus que tout au monde ? Mais si je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, jamais je ne l'aurai laissé seule ici à Mystic Falls sans m'assurer qu'elle ne courait aucun danger. Si je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, j'aurai du parler à Niklaus de Katherine, j'aurai du convaincre mon frère de lui accorder sa liberté, j'aurai du murir ma réflexion sur notre départ à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais au lieu de tout ça, j'étais quand même parti prétextant que je l'aimais.**_

Katherine : Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux n'est-ce pas ? _me dit-elle sur un ton triste._

Elijah : Mais non, _lui dis-je aussitôt._

_**Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me croyait pas, qu'elle n'y avait pas cru. Ma sœur me sortit de mes pensées.**_

Rebekah : Je ne pense pas que c'est le moment de régler vos comptes, nous avons un problème.

Katherine : Je veux qu'il me réponde. Tu as couché aussi avec cette garce c'est ça ? _dit-elle en s'adressant à moi en colère._

Elijah : Mais non_, dis-je en m'étranglant presque._

Katherine : Tu as eu envie d'elle… Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

_**Au moment où elle voulut partir et que je voulais la retenir. Damon Salvatore et Elena Gilbert firent leur apparition. **_

Damon : Messieurs et dames, _dit-il sur un ton sarcastique._

Klaus : Damon, Elena, _sur le même ton que celui de Damon._

_**Caroline courut vers sa copine en larmes heureuse de la retrouver enfin, elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Rebekah fut un peu jalouse de voir Elena et Caroline aussi bonnes amies.**_

Elena : Care ! Quel bonheur de te revoir, tu vas bien ?

Caroline : Oui et toi ?

Elena : Pas vraiment, _dit-elle avec un sourire triste._

Klaus : Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite inattendue ?

Damon : Nous avons reçu un message de Silas nous disant que son offre tient jusqu'à demain, nous ne pouvions plus attendre tranquillement alors nous sommes venus ici.

Elijah : Il est hors de question de remettre Katherine à Silas, _dit-il presque hors de lui._

Damon : Je comprends mais soit c'est Katherine soit c'est Bonnie, je ne vois pas en quoi Katherine serait importante vu qu'elle ne sert à rien qu'à apporter des ennuis alors que Bonnie s'est une sorcière et pourra nous aider, _dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux. _

Klaus : Personne n'emmènera personne.

_**Katherine se replia sur elle-même, Silas voulait échanger sa vie contre la résurrection de Bonnie. Elle se mit alors derrière Elijah pour se cacher de Damon qui voulait à tout prix la remettre à Silas.**_

Elena : Silas n'a pas dit qu'il la tuera, il veut juste le sang de Katherine.

Rebekah : Crois-tu qu'il la laissera la vie sauve ? _dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique en s'adressant à Elena. _Par ta faute, Katherine a bu la cure et aujourd'hui nous en sommes là et il est hors de question que nous livrions Katherine à Silas. Si c'était toi, je suis sûre que tes amis t'auraient déjà mis à l'abri même si c'était pour ramener ta copine à la vie, _lâcha-t-elle avec mépris._

Damon : Nous n'avons plus que quelques heures avant de nous décidé.

_**Elijah commençait à perdre patience et Klaus le remarqua. Elijah était prêt à bondir sur Damon et lui arracher le cœur.**_

Klaus : Katherine est sous notre protection et elle ne sera livrée à personne ok ? _dit-il sur un ton menaçant. _Maintenant je vous demanderai de vous en aller d'ici.

Caroline : Mais Klaus ? _dit-elle choquée._

Klaus : Désolé sweetheart mais tes amis ne me laissent pas le choix, mets-toi à ma place, ils sont prêts à livrer Katherine sans remord, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que Silas ne va pas nous duper dès qu'il aura ce qu'il voulait ? Si c'était Elena à la place de Katherine, vous seriez les premiers à l'emmener loin d'ici même s'il s'agit de ramener la sorcière à la vie.

_**Caroline savait que Klaus avait raison, la priorité de tous ses amis c'était Elena et les autres comptaient peu, Klaus venait de soulever un sujet important, elle ne voulait pas le contrarier encore plus alors elle se résigna à respecter son choix. Elle embrassa Caroline avant d'aller rejoindre Klaus.**_

Caroline : A plus Elena.

Klaus : Maintenant partez, nous vous appellerons plus tard.

Stefan : Je viens avec vous.

Rebekah : Mais Stef, où vas-tu ?

Stefan : Je reviens.

_**Stefan embrassa Rebekah la laissant abasourdie par son geste. Ils s'en allèrent tous les trois. Katherine qui avait retenu sa respiration souffla enfin. Caroline serra Klaus dans ses bras. **_

Klaus : Désolé Love mais il le fallait, _dit-il sur un ton sincère._

Caroline : Je sais.

_**Katherine eut un malaise et tomba évanouie. **_

_Oui je sais il y'a moins de Klaroline mais en même temps, il y'a plein de choses qui se passent à Mystic Falls que nos deux tourtereaux n'ont plus de temps pour eux, en tout cas, ça ne peut que le faire du bien. _

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. _


	13. Aimer et être aimer

Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic.

_**Justine : **_je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, entre fan faut se soutenir. Katherine n'est pas qu'une peste comme on peut le penser, elle a du se battre dans la vie pour rester en vie chose que son double n'a pas eu besoin de faire vu qu'elle est protégée par tout le monde. J'ai de la peine pour elle car je n'ai pas apprécié la façon dont Elijah est parti sans même s'expliquer avec elle. Voici la suite.

_**Graziella :**_ Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic et encore un grand merci pour tes reviews.

_**Sabrina-visiteur : **_Désolé ma puce mais je ne peux pas tout le temps mettre que du Klaroline sinon l'intrigue ne serait pas top mais tu auras des chapitres entiers sur notre couple favori.

_**Lea Michaelson :**_ Voici la suite mais je ne sais pas si tu auras prochain chapitre car mon toshiba a prit un coup et là j'utilise mon hp et j'avoue que je ne suis pas habitué au clavier de cet ordi donc ça m'énerve.

_**Nightmare2054 :**_ Ah ma puce! Mais bien sûr que je ne vais pas te tuer je vais juste te massacrer à petit feu comment peux-tu aimer cette garce? Non Klaus ne doit rien ressentir pour elle ni même Elijah et il est hors de question que je te laisse te faire embobiner par Julie Plec. Hayley est une salope et le restera et hors de question qu'elle sorte avec Elijah tout le monde mais pas elle. Voici la suite j'espère que tu vas aimer.

_**Mel023 :**_ Oui je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois Katherine est sincère et ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir ça. Klaus le fait juste pour son frère nous savons bien que Klaus n'est pas du genre protecteur avec n'importe qui encore moins avec Katherine. Toi-même tu verras pourquoi mais il n'est pas question de bébé pour le moment je vais réfléchir encore pour voir comment ça pourrait se passer.

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Chapitre 13 : _**Aimer et être aimer**_

_**Katherine venait de faire un malaise et tomba dans les pommes alors Elijah la rattrapa et la souleva. **_

Klaus : Elle a quoi encore celle-là ? Elijah il est hors de question de jouer à la baby-sitter pour elle ok? Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous freine dans nos plans, _s'adressant à son frère agacé._

_**Elijah ne répondit pas à son frère préférant l'ignorer et monta dans sa chambre avec Katherine. Rebekah qui n'avait pas encore reprit ses esprits semblaient ailleurs. Caroline comprenait que sa copine n'avait pas apprécié que Stefan s'en aille ainsi. **_

Caroline : Ne t'en fais pas il va revenir.

Rebekah : Tu as vu comment il a regardé Elena? Ne dis pas que c'est moi qui me fait des idées car toi aussi tu l'as vu et ne me mens pas, _dit-elle triste d'imaginer que Stefan ressente encore quelque chose pour Elena._

_**Caroline l'avait vu aussi, ce sourire qui ne quittait pas Stefan lorsqu'il avait vu Elena, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Rebekah pour la rassurer surtout que Stefan était parti avec Damon et Elena. Klaus prit alors sa petite-sœur dans ses bras ce qui surpris les deux jeunes femmes.**_

Klaus : Tu dois apprendre à lui faire confiance, Stefan ne te tromperait jamais et surtout ne s'amuserait jamais avec tes sentiments. Et si par malheur il le faisait je lui arracherai le cœur pour avoir osé fait du mal à ma sœur. Maintenant fais-moi ce sourire qui n'est que pour ton grand-frère chéri, ce sourire dont toi seule en a le secret.

_**Rebekah ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, elle trouvait son frère gentil mais en même temps très drôle.**_

Klaus : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de marrant? _Dit-il ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa sœur._

_**Rebekah continua de rigoler et Caroline et Klaus ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler à leur tour. La tristesse venait de faire place aux rires. **_

_**Une demi-heure plus tard, Rebekah était sortie faire du shopping, Elijah était dans sa chambre avec Katherine. Klaus et Caroline étaient tous les deux seuls au salon.**_

Klaus : Tu as faim?

Caroline : Oui.

Klaus : Attends-moi là j'arrive.

_**Caroline s'assit dans le grand canapé tandis que Klaus alla chercher des poches de sang dans la cuisine. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec quatre poches de sang. Il en tendit deux à Caroline qui les prit avec sourire. Klaus s'assit juste en face d'elle.**_

Caroline : Merci beaucoup.

Klaus : De rien love, tu dois te nourrir, je ne veux pas que tu te remettes au régime encore une fois.

Caroline : Je te rappelle que si j'étais au régime c'était de ta faute.

Klaus : Qu'ai-je fait encore de mal?

Caroline : Aurais-tu oublié que tu m'as laissé toute seule ici à Mystic Falls pour partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans_, fit-elle avec un large sourire en buvant une des poches de sang._

Klaus : Je te rappelle que je t'ai demandé de me suivre mais ce que tu voulais c'était rester avec ce chien de Tyler. Maintenant je suis coupable de quelque chose dont je n'en savais rien?

Caroline : Tu aurais pu être plus insistant, d'ailleurs je pense que jamais tu n'aurais abandonné la partie aussi facilement! _Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

Klaus : Miss Forbes seriez-vous entrain de me provoquer? _Dit-il sur un ton assez coquin tout en se rapprochant de Caroline._

_**Caroline se rapprocha à son tour de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts puissent se toucher.**_

Caroline : Sûrement, _dit-elle doucement._

_**Ils s'embrassèrent alors tous les deux. Ils se retrouvaient enfin tous les deux, ils avaient besoin d'amour. Klaus brisa leur baiser ce qui fit rager Caroline, Klaus esquissa un sourire et souleva sa belle pour l'emmener dans la chambre. **_

_**Il déposa Caroline délicatement sur le lit et continua à l'embrasser avec tendresse et passion. Ils ne se souciaient plus du monde, ni même de Silas, ils avaient besoin d'aimer et être aimer. Klaus déboutonna lentement le chemisier de Caroline tout en continuant de l'embrasser puis il l'enleva à sa vitesse vampirique et reposa délicatement Caroline sur le lit, il déposa des baisers dans le cou de Caroline puis il descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, il l'enleva le soutien-gorge et continua son exploration. Nos deux tourtereaux passaient une excellente nuit pleine d'ivresse et d'amour. **_

_**Elijah était assit sur une chaise attendant que Katherine se réveille puis cinq minutes plus tard, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Elijah s'approcha d'elle en douceur, Katherine automatiquement recula pour qu'il ne la touche pas.**_

Elijah : Ne me repousse pas stp.

_**Alors lentement il s'avança vers Katherine et la prit dans ses bras, elle ne protesta pas, au contraire elle se laissa faire et pleurait dans les bras d'Elijah.**_

Elijah : Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment.

_**Pendant ce temps, au manoir des Salvatore. **_

Damon : Nous ne pouvons plus attendre Stefan, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, tu es de leur côté ou du notre?

Stefan : Damon calme-toi et prends le temps de réfléchir et je ne suis dans le camp de personne car nous devons nous entraider.

Damon : Tu t'es écouté? Comment peux-tu leur faire confiance? Je te signale que tu pactises avec notre ennemi.

Stefan : Je ne pactise avec personne.

Elena : Stop ça suffit vos chamailleries. _dit-elle agacée en haussant le ton._ J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous disputez, il faut trouver un moyen de ramener Bonnie à la vie, elle a sauvé celle de mon frère alors je me dois de l'aider elle aussi et Stefan tu dois nous aider à livrer Katherine à Silas, c'est notre seul espoir de pouvoir ramener Bonnie.

Stefan : Je suis désolé Elena mais tu ne peux pas me demander ça, je ne peux pas vous livrer Katherine car on ne sait pas quel plan Silas a derrière la tête, vu qu'il cherche désespérément Katherine, nous avons une longueur d'avance sur lui et nous ne devons pas la perdre.

Elena : Tu t'entends Stef? Il s'agit de Bonnie là, je pense que tu lui dois la vie, nous lui devons tous la vie, pourquoi veux-tu protéger cette garce?_ Dit-elle énervée._

Stefan : Je le sais et je ne protège pas Katherine de toute manière Elijah ne laissera personne la toucher. Elle sort avec lui.

Damon : Et toi avec Rebekah. Et Blondie avec le grand méchant loup, vous êtes devenus complètement fou ou quoi?

Stefan : Je crois que je n'ai plus ma place ici. Bonne soirée.

_**Stefan s'en alla laissant Damon et Elena scotchés sur place par son comportement. **_

_**Elijah avait prit Katherine dans ses bras.**_

Elijah : Me pardonnes-tu?

_**Katherine se détacha d'Elijah et le regarda droit dans les yeux.**_

Katherine : Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je puisse oublier que tu aies pu m'abandonner mais peut-être un jour je te pardonnerai mais il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre toi et moi. Tu m'as fait comprendre dès l'instant où tu m'as quitté que je resterai à jamais seule.

_**Katherine se leva du lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ne laissant pas de chance à Elijah de répondre.**_

_**Caroline et Klaus étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.**_

Caroline : Je voudrais que ces moments que l'on partage dure à jamais.

Klaus : Ils dureront pour l'éternité je te le promets.

_**Il embrassa Caroline. **_

_**Pendant ce temps, Stefan qui avait envoyé un message à Rebekah la rejoignit au Mystic Grill, Rebekah se jeta dans les bras de Stefan heureuse de le retrouver.**_

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	14. Tentative de suicide

_**Odessa**_ : Merci pour tes encouragements.

_**Mayu87**_ : J'essaierai de te combler avec du Kennett dans quelques temps

_**Ludivine92**_ : Bonne lecture

_**Mariin3**_ : Tu as raison Damon et Elena ne changeront jamais. En tout cas voici la suite.

Chapitre 14 : _**Tentative de suicide**_

_**Katherine s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle pleurait tellement elle avait le cœur brisé, elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher d'Elijah, elle essayait de l'oublier mais en vain. Elle se demandait pourquoi vivre ? De toute manière, elle mourra un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Elle inspecta des yeux chaque recoin de la salle de bain et vit un rasoir. Elle avait trouvé l'objet qui l'aiderait à mettre fin à ses souffrances pour toujours. Elijah était sorti de la chambre laissant un peu d'intimité à la jeune femme. Il descendit dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de sang. **_

_**Rebekah était heureuse de pouvoir retrouver Stefan au Mystic Grill, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, et pourtant il ne s'était écoulé deux heures depuis leur séparation. **_

Rebekah : Pourquoi es-tu parti avec eux tout à l'heure ? _Dit-elle en rompant leur étreinte._

Stefan : Pour leur faire changer d'avis mais apparemment rien ne marche. Ils ne veulent pas entendre raison. Moi aussi j'aimerai ramener Bonnie à la vie mais pas en livrant Katherine à Silas.

Rebekah : Elijah ne pourra se séparer d'elle, il l'aime.

Stefan : Je sais, _dit-il en soupirant. _

Rebekah : Et si on rentrait ?

Stefan : Rentrons.

_**Stefan et Rebekah rentrèrent au manoir, ils trouvèrent Elijah seul au salon buvant un verre de sang. Caroline et Klaus profitaient de leur moment de tranquillité pour enfin se retrouver. Caroline avait la tête posée sur le torse de Klaus, celui-ci caressait les cheveux de sa belle. **_

Klaus : Es-tu heureuse ?

Caroline : Bien sûr que je suis heureuse, pourquoi cette question ? _Ne comprenant pas la question de Klaus._

Klaus : Je voulais juste le savoir, je veux vraiment te rendre heureuse et en ce moment avec Silas qui est dans les parages, on ne passe pas assez de temps ensemble. J'aimerai me réveiller tranquillement chaque matin avec toi, m'endormir chaque nuit te serrant dans mes bras mais au lieu de ça, on est sans arrêt déranger par quelqu'un.

_**Quand Caroline voulut répliquer, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle poussa un grand soupir et prit le téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit, c'était Elena. **_

Klaus : Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas ?

Caroline : C'est Elena.

Klaus : Ne répond pas alors et continuons où nous sommes arrêtés, tu la rappelleras demain._ Dit-il sur un ton coquin._

_**Caroline raccrocha l'appel d'Elena et répondit aux caresses de Klaus en l'embrassant passionnément. **_

_**Pendant ce temps, Rebekah, Elijah et Stefan étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement au salon, quand ils furent interrompus à leur tour par la sonnette d'entrée. Stefan se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Kol et Bonnie. Il les regarda stupéfait, Bonnie n'attendant aucune réaction de la part de son ami, se jeta en larmes dans ses bras. Kol qui n'appréciait guère ce rapprochement entra dans la maison. Rebekah et Elijah furent surpris de voir leur frère devant eux que le verre que tenait Rebekah dans les mains tomba et se brisa en touchant le sol. **_

Elijah : Kol ? _Posa-t-il surpris de voir son frère en chair et en os devant lui._

_**Rebekah courut se jeter dans les bras de son frère, heureuse de le revoir. **_

_** Un quart d'heure après les retrouvailles, ils s'assirent tranquillement, Bonnie était assise à côté de Rebekah ne voulant pas être près de Kol.**_

Stefan : Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en vie ? _Demanda Stefan essayant d'y voir plus clair._

Bonnie : C'est une longue histoire mais il y'a bien plus important que ça, il faudrait d'abord mettre Katherine à l'abri. Où est-elle ?

Rebekah : Oui c'est vrai, depuis que nous sommes rentrés Stefan et moi, nous ne l'avons vu nulle part.

_** Kol renifla comme un petit chien, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Bonnie et de choquer Stefan et son frère ainsi que sa sœur. Il se leva brusquement du siège.**_

Kol : Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur de sang ? _Demanda-t-il tout en suivant l'odeur._

_**Il monta les escaliers suivit des autres derrière lui et entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Katherine, quand Elijah comprit ce qu'avait fait Katherine, il se précipita dans la salle de bain à sa vitesse vampirique, cassant la porte au passage et il trouva Katherine dans la baignoire habillée, les veines ouvertes baignant dans du sang, il la sortit de l'eau, son cœur ne battait presque plus. Il l'allongea au sol et s'ouvrit une veine et fit couler son sang dans la bouche de Katherine.**_

_**En brisant la porte de la salle de bain, Elijah avait dérangé les ébats amoureux de Klaus et Caroline, qui quittèrent leur lit pour voir ce qui se passait cette fois-ci. Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre où se trouvait Katherine et virent Kol et Bonnie. Caroline n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son amie était là devant elle, bien vivante.**_

Caroline : Bonnie ?! _S'étonna Caroline._

_**Tout le monde se retourna vers Caroline et Klaus sauf Elijah qui avait les yeux rivés sur Katherine. Bonnie prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, toutes les deux se mirent à pleurer heureuses de se retrouver. Klaus quant à lui fut surpris à son tour de voir son frère devant lui.**_

Kol : As-tu déjà oublié les bonnes manières mon frère ? _Plaisanta Kol._

_**Klaus fit une accolade à son frère. Puis ils retrouvèrent tous leurs esprits, Elijah prit Katherine dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre.**_

Caroline : Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Katherine ?

Rebekah : On vient de la trouver baignant dans son propre sang, elle a essayé de se tuer, _dit la blonde Originelle surprise de la réaction de Katherine._

Klaus : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit celle la ?

Stefan : Nous ne savons pas mais depuis qu'elle est revenue elle est étrange.

Rebekah : Pourquoi voudrait-elle mettre fin à sa vie aujourd'hui alors que pendant plus de cinq siècles elle a passé son temps à survivre ?

Kol : Les femmes sont un mystère, _dit Kol en riant._

_**Bonnie soupira d'agacement. Pendant ce temps, Elijah tenait compagnie à Katherine attendant qu'elle puisse se réveiller. Il veilla sur elle toute la nuit pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retenter une tentative de suicide.**_

_** Tandis que chez les Salvatore, Damon et Elena recevaient la visite de Silas.**_

Damon : Mon frère ne pourra pas nous aider sur ce coup là, nous serons obligés d'agir seuls.

Silas : J'ai besoin des doubles réunis sinon ça ne marchera pas, _dit Silas en s'énervant contre Damon._

Elena : Je crois que j'ai une idée.

_**Elena exposa son plan à Damon et Silas. On pouvait lire de la satisfaction sur le visage de Silas, une lueur de méchanceté se fit voir dans son regard. **_

_** Au même moment, Elijah veillait sur Katherine, Caroline alla le rejoindre. **_

Caroline : Je peux ?

_**Elijah lui fit signe d'entrer et elle vint s'asseoir auprès de lui, admirant elle aussi Katherine dormir. **_

Caroline : Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle se sent seule et trahie par celui qu'elle aime, _dit-elle à l'originel. _Elle a besoin de sentir que tu l'aimes et non pas que tu le dises, la gestuelle compte beaucoup plus que les mots, il ne suffit pas de dire je t'aime mais il faut aussi le montrer. Ne la laisse pas penser une seule seconde que tu ne l'aimes pas, montre le lui et tout ira pour le mieux.

_**Elijah fit un sourire à Caroline en guise de remerciement. Klaus était devant la porte observant son frère et sa copine, le sourire aux lèvres, pensant que Caroline était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel. **_


End file.
